From Loss to Love
by CrystalG1
Summary: Bella wakes from her change to the most crushing grief imaginable. Her pain is accompanied by fear when she and the Cullen's are summoned to Volterra to go before the Kings for a crime she knows nothing about. There, she finds the unthinkable with those who she thought were enemies and the possibility of healing with someone she fears most.
1. Loss to Love Ch 1

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my other stories. I appreciate you so much! **

**I've been asked several times to write a Aro/Bella story so I thought I'd give it a shot! I hope everyone will like it. Let me know!**

Chapter 1

Opening my eyes for the first time as a vampire startles me. I can see everything! From each knick in the wood floor and the beautiful sun beams that stretch through the window to warm my skin, I realize just how woefully poor human senses are. I listen closely to the sounds around me. I can hear so many things at once so I concentrate on one. It is the patter of squirrel feet as it scurries up a tree outside then the tapping of a pen against paper from somewhere inside the house. One sound I don't hear, the sound that I wanted the most, is my daughter's heartbeat. I search the room and see Edward standing with his hand raised to me.

"Bella?" he says. "Please don't be afraid. No one will hurt you. You are safe."

I am instantly in front of him. I thought as a human I knew his face, knew how truly beautiful he is but I knew nothing. Standing in front of him now, I could have never fathomed just how stunning he is. I look into his golden eyes and lightly caressed his cheek.

"I love you." I say, trying hard to ignore how my voice has changed into this lovely melodic tone.

"I love you." he says with a slight smile then presses his lips to mine softly.

I can tell something is wrong. He isn't acting like someone who has his wife in his arms after nearly losing her. I listen closely again and still don't hear Renesmee.

"Our daughter, Edward, where is she? I want to see Renesmee." I say.

"Bella." he whispers, sounding like a plea. This aggravates me. Why is he acting so weird?

"Take me to her." I say a bit more sternly than I intend.

"Bella, love, she's gone."

I chuckle weakly. "Where is she? Take me to her, Edward."

He pulls me in closer to him and presses his cheek to mine. "She didn't make it, love. The trauma of her birth….the fact that she was more human than vampire….she just wasn't strong enough."

I shove him away from me. "You lie. I saw her. She was fine, Edward. She was fine! Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he says, his last word cracking as if he wanted to cry.

I clutch my hair in my fists and begin to pace. "No, this isn't possible. She was fine. She was strong. I could barely carry her because she was so strong. I was the weak one, not her."

I feel my knees give out and would have fallen to the floor if Edward was not there to catch me. I clutch his shirt and sob. I want to cry. I want to feel the release but no tears can fall. I tear myself from Edward's arms and scream.

"I can't even mourn the death of my daughter right! I can't cry! I'm her mother and I can't cry for her!"

I search for another outlet frantically, some way of free this crushing grief. I lash out at everything in the room. I throw chairs and rip pictures from the walls. I punch the table I was on to rubble. I scream how much I hate myself for not being there.

"She was dying and didn't have her mommy to hold her. She needed me and I wasn't there. I was stuck in that venom hell while my baby died!"

"You can't think that way, Bella. You were going through the only process that could have saved you. She wasn't alone, darling. She was with Rosalie."

I gasp and look at him in horror. "You didn't stay with her? You didn't comfort her? You are her father and you didn't hold her?"

"I was caring for you. I couldn't save you and be with her, too. Bella, Rosalie was there. She loved Renesmee just as much as we did."

"_DO_! I love my daughter more than anything and now she's gone!"

"I'm so sorry." he says then holds his arms out for me. "Let me hold you, love. Let me comfort you."

I let him wrap me in his arms as my body shook in the closest thing to crying that I have. We spend hours like this, just holding one another. As the sun begins to set, I finally pull away.

"I want to see her. Where is she?"

He exhales weakly. "Emmett and I buried her. She is down by the stream. It is so pretty and peaceful there. It's fitting for such a precious baby."

"Take me there." I say.

He takes my hand and leads me outside and down to the stream only a short distance from our cottage. I can see that the ground has been turned up and a small cross is marking the place where my baby now rests.

"Have you visited her often?" I ask, not taking my eyes from the grave.

"Yes, every day. I come here alone and talk to her. Alice stayed with you while I came here."

"Now I'd like time alone with her." I say, looking at him with a small smile.

He kisses my forehead. "Then I will wait for you at the cottage."

When he's gone, I sit down beside the cross.

"I'm finally here, sweetheart. I would say better late than never but that couldn't be further from the truth." I say then broke down again. "I'm sorry, Renesmee. I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that every minute we were together, no matter how difficult it was, was the best days of my existence. Every kick I felt, every little nudge, every dream I had about you, was so precious to me and in that time I realized that I never really knew what love was until I felt you for the first time. I love your daddy, of course, but there's nothing like a mother's love for her child."

I sat quietly and listened to the water trickle along the stream. It's so much clearer with my hearing now. It has a certain musical quality that I would have never heard when I was human.

"You know, I waited so long to be a vampire and to share eternity with your daddy but…." I begin to tremble again. "what is the use of forever if I don't have you with me? I mean, how can I be happy when I'm not holding your hand?"

In my mind, I replay my conversation with Edward about our daughter being gone. I believe every word he said though I don't want to. But in my heart, I can't shake the feeling that she's not dead. My arms ache to hold her, my lips want to touch her soft skin. I guess every mother feels this way when they lose their child. We want to cling to every hope possible, even if it is irrational.

I slowly get to my feet and dust the dirt from my dress.

"I'm never far away, Renesmee. I will visit you every day of forever and every day I will tell you how much I love you." I kiss my hand and touch it to the little cross. "Sweet dreams, my angel."

I walk slowly back to the cottage where Edward waits for me on the back porch. He holds me close and kisses my head.

"Do you think she can hear me?" I ask against his chest.

"Yes, I think so." he says then leads me inside the house. "Bella, you haven't fed since awakening from your change. Surely you are thirsty."

I shake my head. My body feels numb from grief.

"I feel nothing." I say then sit down in the chair that faces the window. From here I can see the cross. "Where is everyone?"

Edward kneels beside me and takes my hand. "Carlisle and Esme are home with Alice and Jasper. They are all beside themselves with loss. They will not speak of her. It's too painful." I nod for him to continue. "When you are up to seeing them, don't mention Renesmee. They can't take it."

For some reason, I scoff. "They can't take it? She is my daughter and they can't take it? Let them lose a child of their own body and then tell me that they can't take it."

"Sweetheart, this is hard on all of us. They loved Renesmee deeply."

I shake my head. "What about Emmett and Rosalie?"

Edward exhales. "They left. As soon as we returned from the burial, they left and we haven't heard from them since."

I nod again. I can't blame them really. If I could run away, I would, too. When I'm quiet, Edward takes my hand.

"What can I get you? What do you need? I am your mate, Bella. Let me help you. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." I whisper. "I'd like to just sit here."

And that's what I do for weeks, the only time I get up is to visit Renesmee twice a day, and then I return to my chair to stare at the cross from the window. I see no one but Edward. I guess maybe the rest of our family doesn't want to disturb me or maybe they blame me for her death. Maybe they believe as I do. If I were only strong enough to support us both she'd be alive today.

I also miss Jacob. Of course now that I'm a vampire he hates me but right now I wish I had my sun. I wish he were here to warm me as only he can as my best friend.

It's weird how time passes so differently for immortals. These past few weeks seem to just run together as if no time has passed at all. Maybe it's due to the inability to sleep, something I want to do more than anything. To escape this hurt for only a few hours would be wonderful.

I don't know how much time has passed until I finally decide to hunt. Edward takes me into the woods and shows me how.

"Let your instincts take over." he says. "Don't over think it."

I close my eyes and listen closely for a heartbeat. I hear one only a few yards away. It's an animal, a large deer that's blood smells terrible. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"You'll get used to it." Edward chuckles. "It's an acquired taste."

I take another reluctant deep breath and this time I hear another heartbeat, another warm body that's blood smells mouth watering. I breathe in deep again and moan happily, licking my lips. And then I'm off, running as fast as I can in the direction of the pounding heart.

"Bella, stop! Don't do this!" Edward yells behind me. I turn my head and snarl at him menacingly. "It's a human, Bella! You will regret taking his life!"

I find it very hard to care. My dead heart was ripped apart by the death of my daughter and I feel like all the reason to stay in control died with her. I love Edward so much but this hole inside me, the hole that should be filled with Renesmee, cannot be filled by him. It has left me raw and the feral part of my nature as a vampire dominates my every thought.

I find the man in seconds. He is on the side of the road looking under the hood of his car. The steam that rises from the radiator confirms that he is stranded. Good.

"Bella, please, run away. Please find it within yourself to spare him. You will hate yourself if you do this." Edward whispers from behind me.

I turn to him. "I already hate myself, Edward. Our daughter wasn't spared from death so why should he be?" With that, I dart from the woods and sink my teeth into the man's neck. His blood fills my mouth making me moan in pleasure. I take satisfaction in the man's screams and feeble attempts to fight me off. When his last gurgling breath, I open his car door and toss him inside. I walk away from him licking my lips.

"Bella, how could you?" Edward chokes with his eyes wide.

I grin. "You said to let my instincts take over. It was my instinct to drain that man. It's entirely your fault. If you didn't want me to feed as my nature demands, you should have specified that."

"I told you!" he yelled at me. "I tried to stop you!"

When I only look at him, he shakes his head and pulls me to him. "It is your grief. Your actions reflect your grief. Once you feel stronger you will see reason and feed from animals."

Somehow, I'm not sure he's right. Giving myself to my nature gave me an escape from the pain. I rather enjoyed that time away from reality. I can't wait to have that relief again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give a special thanks to AnaBookWorm for her kind message that helped me decide to write this story. Your encouragement means a lot!**

Chapter 2

A few days since my first hunt I am alone in the cabin. Edward has left me alone to speak to Carlisle about a matter that I didn't care to hear about. I'm sure he figures that I will only stay in my chair by the window anyway. I decide to take a shower while he's gone instead. In the past week, he has tried many times to get me in bed. He said we are newlyweds and, despite our loss, we need to enjoy sex again. I know that if I showered while he is here, he'd take that opportunity to have me but the thought repulses me. If I'm honest with myself, I am angry with him for not being with Renesmee when she died. If she couldn't have her mother, her father should have been there. Maybe this resentment will pass in time but for now I really don't want any part of him.

After showering, I dress myself in a strapless black sundress. It's the first thing I see in my closet. I would have complained that I didn't have jeans right where I can find them but I really can't find it in myself to care what I wear. Afterward, wander aimlessly throughout the house. I walk slowly through the living room and look from the pictures to the books on the shelf and then to the desk. I absentmindedly flip through the stack of papers until something gets my attention.

_Your presence is needed in Volterra for an important matter. You must bring your newborn mate to meet with my brother's and I. Inform me of your departure date and I will send the plane for you._

_ -Aro_

"Hm, I wonder what that's about." I say to myself.

As I continue looking, there are five more letters such as that one until the last one that had been written only a few days ago.

_While I am saddened by the loss of your mate, Edward, there is still the matter we must discuss. If you do not comply with the order to convene here, I will have no choice but to send a guard to bring you and your family here. I have been lenient and respected your need to grieve your loss but my patience has run out._

_ -Aro_

"Loss of his mate? What on earth?" I say.

I drop the letters back on the desk and run from the cottage in search of Edward. I am surprised that he grabs me before I can leave our porch.

"Bella, we have to leave. We have to go now!" he panics, his eyes as big as saucers.

"What? Why?"

"I don't have time to explain." He grabs my hand and tries to pull me away.

"No!" I snap and pull away from him. "I'm not going anywhere. This is our home. Renesmee is here and I won't leave her."

"She's dead, Bella! She's not here anymore! You have sulked around long enough! We have to leave."

I feel like all the energy I have drains from me. "Edward, you act as if you don't care. Don't you love her?"

"NO!" he screams in panic. "I don't love a corpse that is buried in the ground! She is dead! Get over it!"

I am beyond stunned. How can he be so cruel and heartless? She was his child, his baby girl, and he is speaking as if she is now nothing.

He grabs my arm and pulls me behind the cottage. Before he can lead me into the woods, two men in cloaks meet us. I know them instantly. Felix and Demetri, the Volturi.

"Surely you aren't trying to run, Edward." Felix smiles.

"And look, brother, it's the lovely Bella. I've never seen a dead mortal look so good." Demetri says. Though he shows sarcasm, I can see in his eyes he is surprised.

"Is that a compliment?" I ask. "I mean, aren't we all dead mortals?"

Demetri looks over at Felix then back to me. "You are supposed to be dead, not changed."

I shake my head. "You are mistaking me for my daughter. Renesmee is dead. She didn't survive her birth."

The two Volturi look at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Is that so?" Felix asks. "Then…."

"Gentlemen, my mate and I are grieving the loss of our child. Whatever business you have surely can wait until we are ready." Edward says sternly.

"Master Aro has given you time, Cullen, despite the wishes of Master Caius and Master Marcus. He grows impatient now." Felix says in a deep and frightening tone.

I then remember the letters. "What do they want, Edward? I found the letters I am assuming you were hiding from me. What have we done to deserve intervention from the Volturi?"

"Nothing, my love." he says, caressing my cheek, though I see fear in his eyes. "Aro just wants to make sure you are immortal as we agreed upon. I told him that you were dead because I didn't want them to bother you when you have suffered so much."

My face twists in anger. "Didn't you stop to think that lying to the kings would only cause more conflict? Did you bring me back from death just to die by the Volturi's hand?"

"It won't come to that." Edward says.

"So, Bella, you are saying that you knew nothing of Edward's lies. You are unaware that Carlisle and his family lied to us as well?" Demetri asks.

"Lied to you? About what? I haven't seen them since I awoke from my change."

"I see." he says. "Won't Master Aro be interested to know this new development?"

Demetri steps forward and offers me his arm. That surprises me because, despite the constant warnings of the Volturi's ruthlessness by my family, neither Demetri nor Felix harshly. Demetri just offered me his arm, for goodness sakes. What cold-hearted devil would do that?

"Let me escort you to Volterra, Bella. The Masters have much to discuss with you and your family." he says then wraps my arm around his.

Edward grabs his shoulder roughly. "It'll be over my ashes that she travels to Volterra. She will not go!"

Felix laughs. "That can be arranged, Cullen. You Kings demand your presence in Volterra. Surely you will not defy them."

Edward grits his teeth and takes another step toward Demetri. "She is my mate. I will escort her."

Demetri grins. "No, I don't think you will. I quite like her right where she is."

I look back at Edward and shake my head. I don't know why Demetri is being so kind to me but I don't want Edward to anger him. Instead, he follows close behind us as we walk along the path up to the main house. I glance back at the cross and whisper my love to Renesmee and hope she hears me. When we reach the sleek limo that waited for us, I see Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice for the first time.

"Bella!" Alice cries out and grabs me into a tight hug. "I am so sorry. I wanted to see you but Edward said it wasn't a good idea. He said you were not well. I shouldn't have listened."

So she did want to see me? Why wouldn't Edward allow it? I would have asked but I'm far too confused to care.

"What have we done to warrant the Volturi stepping in? What do you see when we get there? Are we going to die?" I ask her.

"I don't know. There are many decisions that still need to be made." She says.

I don't understand this underlying feeling that something is terribly wrong and what upsets me the most is my increasing trust in Demetri and Felix. What an irrational thought! I want to go to Edward and let him hold me and help me to find peace but I can't leave Demetri's side. I can't make him angry.

"Come, Bella, let's get you to Volterra. It seems that your family has a bit of explaining to do?" Demetri says, patting my hand comfortingly.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I ask, looking from Edward to each of my family. They only look at me without attempting to answer. Maybe they're scared to answer.

Felix holds the car door open for me and Demetri helps me inside. It doesn't go unnoticed that the two of them keep my family from sitting beside me but acts sort of like bodyguards at my sides. I don't understand at all but since no one will explain, I shake my head slightly and look down.

We reach the airport and driven right onto the runway beside a private plane. It is a very sleek plane with a large 'V' on the tail. I take a seat and Edward and Alice quickly sit beside me. When Felix sees, he demands they get up.

"You will not carrying on as if what you have done didn't happen, not while Bella is under my protection. Remove yourselves from her side immediately."

"I am her mate. I have every right to sit beside her!" Edward yells.

"You may be her spouse, joined while she was human, but you are far from her mate. Remove yourself from her side or I will rip your sorry head from your shoulders." Felix demands.

When Alice jumps up, Demetri sits beside me and smiles assuredly.

"What have we done, Demetri?" I ask. "Are we all sentenced to death?"

"The Kings will explain everything when we arrive in Volterra but you, Bella, need not worry. You will be safe."

When Edward moves and Felix sits at my other side, he smiles, too. "Please trust us, Bella. Regardless of what you have heard about us, please know it isn't true. We want nothing but your safety and happiness. "

"It's absolutely demented but do I trust you a little."

They chuckle happily then Demetri looks at me weirdly.

"Bella, your eyes are red. I would have assumed you would have taken to your husband's diet."

I look down at my hands in my lap. "When you have suffered loss such as I have, the need to preserve human life becomes unimportant. Hunting gives me the only relief I have."

I'm surprised when Felix growls and looks at Carlisle. "You'll pay for this, you know that, right? You and your sickening coven will pay."

I spend the flight listening intently to Felix and Demetri. They tell me stories of their lives with the Volturi and battles that they have fought then they ask me many questions about my life. I know they are trying to calm me and I appreciate their efforts though I don't understand why they're trying to be nice to me. I exchange looks with Edward several times. I know he sees the fear in my expression which makes him look angry. Then Felix asks me about Renesmee.

"I feel such sorrow that you've grieved so much over your daughter."

"Thank you. I would have never thought someone mortal or immortal could feel such pain. I feel like I have this gaping hole in my chest that will never heal."

"Did you get to hold her and tell her goodbye?" Demetri asks.

"No, Edward buried her before I woke from my change. Maybe given the chance to see her I would have found closure by now."

"That is a shame. I wonder why he didn't wait." Felix asks then pats my hand to comfort me.

The car ride to Volterra was breathtaking. I barely remember it in my human life but even then I had not time to take in the scenery. Before we make it into the city, the driver veers to the right and drives through an underground cavern underneath the city.

"The clock tower is used by guests of the Volturi. Our private home is on the other side of Volterra unseen by humans." Felix says.

When the car finally stops, I cannot believe the sight before me. The Volturi's home is a castle that looks to be carved from the mountainside. It is the most stunning place I have ever imagined. It soars ten stories high and is ornately decorated with beautiful stone statues and carvings along the towers and windows.

"Welcome to Volterra, Bella." Demetri says.

When the driver opens the door, Demetri helps me out. I am shocked by what I see. There are at least fifty guards standing at attention in front of me along with what I know to be the senior guard in front of them. I move quickly to Edward's side before Demetri insists that I stay with him.

"Don't be afraid, Bella." Edward whispers. "We'll get this sorted and be home soon."

I then see the immortals that haunted my dreams as a human. They look so different than I remember though, with my new eyesight nothing really looks the way it had. Caius, Aro, and Marcus are stunning. They look like Greek gods standing before me. It's no wonder they are royalty. Their presence is so commanding even as they stand still.

"May I present Bella Cullen and her coven." Felix says, bowing to the Kings.

My coven? I don't understand why he's singling me out. I don't understand why they're being nice to me. I feel so uneasy and angry. Still, I bow my head slightly to show respect even though I want to claw everyone to pieces.

Aro steps forward and reaches out to me. I am assuming he wants to see if he can read my thoughts but instead he kisses both of my hands. When he tilts his head up to look at me, I gasp in surprise. This is the first time I have felt anything but loss and agony since I awoke from my change. Looking into his eyes, I feel as if I have found my home. My dead heart seems to flutter in my chest and I feel the exact moment when my existence, my body, and everything I am intertwines with him. The powerful lock rocks my body as if I have been physically hit.

"No!" Edward growls and lunges forward only to be stopped by Felix. Or at least I think its Felix. I can't seem to pull my gaze from Aro.

I take a step back from Aro and look at him shocked. His smile falters a little and stands upright. I notice that he's at least a foot taller than me, something I didn't realize the first time I saw him while human.

"Welcome, Isabella." he says with a look of uncertainty. His voice is so smooth and it seems to caress my name with extreme care. It makes me desire him in ways that I never thought possible. I have a mate, for goodness sakes! Another immortal shouldn't make me feel this overwhelming craving to _have_ him.

"Why are we here? What have we done to warrant being summoned?" I ask but I can't wipe my face clean of confusion. What is this that I feel for him? I want to go to him, to touch him, to hold him.

Aro takes a step closer to me and holds out his hands. "Do you not feel it, Isabella? Can you not feel our bond?"

"No, she doesn't!" Edward yells. "I'm her mate and husband."

Suddenly I feel a lurch from within me. My body aches for Aro's arms around me. It scares me.

I turn to Edward and look at him pleadingly. "I feel something, Edward. What is it? Help me understand."

Demetri steps forward and places his hand on my shoulder. I have come to trust him more than I ever thought possible so I look to him when Edward doesn't respond.

"Bella, what you feel is the mating bond. Master Aro is your true mate."

"He's lying!" Edward says, fighting against Felix's hold.

"It's not possible." I shake my head. "Edward is my mate." I then turn to Aro. "I have a mate."

I flinch in fear when Caius steps forward.

"YOU ARE DISMISSED!" he yells and instantly all the guard is gone, leaving he, Aro, and Marcus alone with us. Caius is the most ruthless of the Kings and I know he's probably irate and ready to kill us all. Instead he smiles at me.

"Do you remember me, Bella?" he asks.

"You scared the shit out of me when I was human. I don't think I'll ever forget you." I say. To my astonishment, he chuckles with the most gorgeous smile.

"Please, don't fear us, Bella. I know this is all hard for you to understand but my brother is your true mate. I know you've been told many times that it is Edward who is your mate and while I have no doubt you love him, surely you feel the mating pull to Aro. Surely you feel more for him than Edward."

Out of all that is happening, I ask the first question that pops into my mind.

"How do you know so much?" I ask him.

That makes he, Aro, and Marcus chuckle.

"I know because I was in my brother's shoes not so long ago. I mated with a mortal who felt nothing but fear for me. She knew my brothers and I only by horror stories told to her by a vampire who hated the Volturi. Even after I changed her she denied the bond she felt. It took her time to understand and when she accepted me, she loves me now as much as I love her." When I only look at him baffled, he smiles again. "Please believe me. I would never lie to you. You are my sister. I only want your happiness."

As if to confirm his words, another wave of realization rocks me. Intense love washes over me when I see their smiles and a new bond is formed. Caius and Marcus become my brothers. Instead of feeling at ease, I feel more confused. I look at Edward with a questioning look. I want him to explain this feeling. I want him to tell me they're wrong. Instead, he sneers at Caius.

"I know this is so much for you to understand and I'll never push you but please tell me, do you feel drawn to me at all?" Aro asks.

It's so amazing to me how different he looks now. I try to remember him when we first met in the throne room. While I found him beautiful, he had an ancient look with thin skin and grayish complexion. Now, it's as if I never saw him before. Good god, he is delicious! He looks significantly younger now, like satan's younger, sexy brother with his piercing scarlett eyes, long silky ebony hair, and chiseled features. His intense stare looks as though he could set fire to everyone he sees, but so beautiful that anyone would beg him to look upon them again.

I seem to get lost in him and I nod my head before I can stop myself. The smile that spreads across his face makes me shiver. He is so beautiful. Desire floods my body, more than I've ever felt with Edward.

"Finally….finally you feel it, too." he says.

"No, Bella, he's lying to you. Somehow he's making you feel things that you don't. Remember, you're my mate and wife. Nothing has changed." Edward says, fighting to keep his composure.

Marcus takes a step forward and looks at me concerned. "Bella, you're eyes aren't like the Cullen's. You have fed from humans."

"It's quite therapeutic when you want to be lost from reality for a while." I say. "It helps me deal with the grief."

"What grief do you speak of?" he asks.

"My daughter, Renesmee. She died. She…."

Suddenly, Alice gasps and drops to the ground and covers her face. "It's over, Edward. It's over."

I open my mouth to speak when….

"Daddy, Uncle Caius, is she here? Is Mommy home?" I hear from behind my brothers. I take a step to get a closer to look and see a breathtakingly beautiful little girl who is no more than 2 years old with long bronze colored curls and familiar brown eyes.

"Renesmee?" I gasp.

**How do you like it so far? Let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks SO much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Given that I haven't written Aro before, I worried that this story would be rubbish. I appreciate everyone who has let me know what you think. I'm relieved to have gotten such great responses! I hope everyone likes these next 2 chapters. Let me know! :)**

Chapter 3

Her face lights up excitedly and when she smiles, I feel as if the ground disappears from under me and I fall to my knees.

"Mommy!" she squeals then runs to me laughing and crying at the same time. She throws her tiny arms around my neck and buries her face in my neck.

I am completely awestruck. "H…how is this possible?"

"Maybe we can answer that." a familiar voice says. I look up to see Rosalie and Emmett smiling down at me.

"You're here? Why? Edward said you left after Renesmee died…but she…."I pull away slightly from my daughter to see her beautiful face. "I must be dreaming."

She giggles as the tears streams down her soft cheeks. "If you are, please don't wake up."

Aro kneels down and grins at Renesmee. "See, I told you she would come. I'm sure the delay wasn't of her making."

"No, it wasn't. I…I didn't know." I look at Rosalie and shook my head. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, Bella. You would have been here weeks ago if you had." she says.

I then turn to Edward and the rest of my family.

"She's alive! Can you believe this?" I laugh with more joy and relief than I've ever felt. When they don't rejoice as I do, my smile fades. "Did you know she lives? Surely you didn't know."

"They did." Emmett growls. "They knew very well she is alive and asking for her mother."

"I called Edward several times since your change. I pleaded for him to see sense. You made it through the change and the three of you could be a family but he…." Rosalie looks at Renesmee and smiles as if she doesn't want to continue speaking and upset her.

I look at Edward, my mate, my husband, the love of my mortal and immortal life. Something isn't right here. Someone is lying.

"Edward, tell me they're lying." I say. "Why would they say such things?"

Marcus kneels in front of me and smiles assuredly. Seeing him with clear vision now I realize that, like Aro and Caius, he looks younger and more stunning than I remember. I saw him as bored, ancient, and stuffy in my human life but I was very wrong. He carries himself with such power and grace but his demeanor is so kind and warm. To be near him is to feel comforted.

"Sister, I feel it would be beneficial for you to know what happened during your change, someone to show you everything that happened." Then he puts his hand on Renesmee's back. "Would you like to show your mother your gift, sweet pea?"

She grins at him with love and such devotion that I can see plainly that he means a lot to her.

"Sure, Uncle Marcus." she says then looks at me with sorrow. "This is what happened, Mommy."

She lays her soft hand on my cheek and instantly my mind fills with her thoughts. It's as if she is pressing rewind on a recorder and showing me her life even before she was born. She begins with colors, beautiful colors fill my mind and the low sound of my voice and Edwards. It's when he heard her thoughts for the first time. I can feel from her how much she loved us. It makes me smile.

From there her memories become more and more horrific. She shows me the moment when the placenta detached and the fear she felt when she couldn't breathe. Then there was blood, so much blood. She fought her thirst for it because she knew it was mine. I whimper when I see the first time Edward looked at her. I never thought he could ever be capable of such revulsion on his face. He hissed at her and I can feel her terror in her thoughts.

Edward hands Renesmee to Rosalie and I see Rosalie's smile that comforted her.

"Don't worry, little one, we'll keep you safe." she had said.

Rosalie gently washed her and wrapped her in a warm blanket. Renesmee felt safe and loved in Rosalie's arms.

She then shows me someone I hadn't expected. Jacob kneeled before her with a look like he had seen the sun for the first time. I can feel Renesmee's love for him. She knew he was special. She knew he loved her.

Then the scene changes and I hear growls and snarls. It was Edward.

"Bring the demon to me, Rosalie! Bring her now! She will die! Bella is dead and the demon will pay!"

I hear Emmett fighting with him. "Bella isn't dead. I hear her heart beating, Edward. Calm down. Renesmee is your daughter. She needs you."

"I have no daughter. That _thing_ that I pulled from Bella's body is a monster and I will rip it to pieces!"

So many things happened at once. Emmett screamed for Rosalie to run while the sounds of fighting were behind her. I hear Rosalie whispering a song in Renesmee's ear as they ran to keep her calm. Everything is quiet and the colors begin again. She had fallen asleep while Rosalie ran. Then, out of the colors comes a face. Aro. I can feel this unique love she feels for this man that fills her dreams. He has always been there, as if her body and mind were formed with him already implanted within her. She loves him in a way that she should have loved Edward.

She woke when Rosalie met Emmett and Jacob in the woods far from Forks.

"She keeps dreaming of Aro!" Rosalie says in a combination of confusion and alarm. "She wants us to go to him."

"Wait, is that the leech in Italy?" Jacob asks.

"Yes, and apparently he has some sort of tie to Renesmee. Of course we'll take her to him." Emmett says and takes her from Rosalie's arms.

With that, Renesmee takes her hand from my face. I open my eyes to see her crying silently.

A low growl begins to rumble in my chest as this animalistic need to protect my child overtakes all other emotion and senses. I jump to my feet and clutch her to me. I've never felt so wild, so in touch with the instincts given to me when I changed from human to predator.

"Bella?" Rosalie said quietly. I can hear fear in her voice. "Let me hold Renesmee. I'll keep her safe, I promise."

I let her take my daughter without looking at her. My eyes are locked to the one who betrayed me. He stands in the middle of his family staring at me in surprise. His family….where were they when my daughter's life was in danger? Did they try to help her? Until I hear otherwise, they are my enemy.

I begin to circle them slowly. I can't speak. I am so violently irate that I can see nothing passed the need to kill them.

"Bella, my love, ple…." Edward starts but I hiss loudly, making him snap his mouth shut.

"Bella, please be calm." Carlisle says, holding a hand out to me. "We love you. We love Renesmee. Please give us time to ex…."

I throw my head back and scream incoherently.

"Bella, we never wanted to hurt you." Alice says in panic. I wonder what she has seen in her future. Me dismembering her maybe?

"Bella, you need to let me ex…." Edward steps toward me but when he sees me crouch to attack, he holds up his hands in surrender.

I feel strong arms wrap around me and lips press to my ear.

"Isabella, the Cullen's have done the unspeakable and have warranted any punishment you wish for them but let it wait, my love." Aro whispers.

"No, they will die now!" I growl but he holds me tighter. His hands slip from my ribs to rest on my hips. It's as if, with his touch, my animalistic need to protect Renesmee is accompanied by an equally feral desire to make him mine. When he presses his body to mine, I close my eyes and will myself not to show how much I want him. I mean, I'm supposed to be unsure about him since I've been told by Edward countless times that Aro is a sadistic lunatic, but with each swell the desire I have makes it harder to dismiss these feelings, this bond, I have for him. I thought I knew desire and sexual need when I was with Edward, but this…this is uninhibited need to claim him. It's wild and reckless. Given that I feel nothing but hatred for the one who was suppose to be my mate only allows me to covet Aro more.

"Your daughter is alive and has missed you terribly. Go to her, sweetness, and let my brothers and I handle things here. Enjoy this time with Renesmee and you can have your vengeance on the Cullen's later."

How did he do that? I was on the verge of dismembering most of the Cullen's and with a few words, Aro has calmed me. Not only calmed me but made my desire for him flood me again hotter than before. I find myself agreeing with him without a second thought. He turns me in his arms to face him.

"Rosalie will show you to your room. I hope it's to your liking." he smiles.

I nod without a word. I feel so dazed in a combination of anger, confusion, and yearning. He takes my hand and looks at me thoughtfully. Then, with a sly grin, his eyes roam my body without any effort to hide it. My god, his eyes is so intense and the way his jaw clenches as his eyes wander, it's as if he is a predator and is choosing which part of me he wants to devour first.

"Do you mind if I join you later, Isabella?" he asks innocently which makes me even more of a mess. The way his mood shifts from sinister to sweet leaves me weak.

"No, Aro, I don't mind." I say blankly. There's no way I'll pass up the chance to see him again. I don't understand the bond I have with him since I already have a mate but I feel something, definitely, and I want to see where this feeling takes me.

I reach for Renesmee in Rosalie's arms. She hugs me tight and then finally….finally, I get to kiss her soft cheeks.

As we walk away, Renesmee stretches in my arms and gives Caius' hair a quick tug.

"Ouch!" he says and rubs his head with a smile. "You will pay for that, munchkin! Fear the tickle monster!"

She covers her mouth with her little hand and giggles, then she stares at me thoughtfully.

"We won't be apart ever again, will we, Mommy?"

"Never. We'll always be together, forever and a day." I say and take Rosalie's outstretched hand and walk into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aro's POV

She's here at last. My beautiful Isabella is home. I have ached to have her beside me since she left me with the Cullen boy all those months ago. I didn't blame her, of course. She was mortal and mortals do not feel fate's pull the way immortals do. Edward knew, he heard my thoughts, he felt the mating bond through my mind and knew that he could never love her as I do. Still, I let her leave with him. It would have scared her if I had demanded she stayed with me. I knew I had to wait even though it nearly killed me.

So many times I made the trip to Forks to be near her. I felt like one of those stalkers on those creepy mortal movies but there was no way around it. I had to see her without being seen or sensed by the Cullen's. I was in the audience with her when she graduated high school. Then, my dead heart felt as if it were ripped from my chest when I heard she accepted Edward's proposal of marriage. I fought the newborns with my senior guard to ensure my Isabella's safety though she and the Cullen's never knew. Did they honestly never question why the number of newborns was cut in half by the time they got to the clearing?

I convinced Jacob to attend her wedding. I tracked him in Canada and brought him back to her because I knew he would make her happy. I threatened his life if he told her who sent him. I couldn't go near the wedding. I would have surely been sensed by the many vampires there. It didn't matter. I couldn't have watched as she married another when she belonged with me.

When she became pregnant, in my eyes Edward had signed his own death warrant. I knew my Isabella could never live while carrying a vampire within her. She was too frail, too...human. I resolved myself to the fact that my mate would never be mine. She would die giving birth and when that day happened, I would hunt Edward Cullen down and rip him to pieces for it. He would've been her killer.

Then the most amazing thing happened; something I would have never expected. Jacob, with Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, came to me with the child, Isabella's child, and asked my brothers and me for help. Rosalie said that Renesmee repeatedly showed her my face through her gift. She then explained how the child's talent. When I took Renesmee in my arms, my whole existence shifted for the second time and this precious little girl became mine.

"She has never acknowledged Edward as her father, Master Aro." Rosalie said. "As soon as we left our home with her she wanted to be brought to you."

She then told me what had taken place that led them to find me, the vile things Edward had said, the promises that as soon as Isabella was finished with her change, Edward would put an end to the child that caused Isabella such a traumatic death.

"He will burn for his betrayal." I had said then looked down at the child in my arms.

"We never wanted to fight our family, Master Aro." Emmett had said. "Jasper sided with Edward right away. He said that she would not be tolerable. She would be more like an immortal child than a human. As for the rest of our family, I have no idea what's with them. I thought Carlisle would save her and help us but... Rosalie, Jacob and I took Renesmee only minutes after she was born and ran with her before we knew Bella's fate. We knew she would have wanted us to protect her child no matter what happened."

I had looked at Jacob and thought about speaking with him but I could tell he hated being here. Even if we had met before, it was his natural instinct to hate vampires. I decided to leave him alone and let him get used to being near me on his own.

"Thank you." I had said, shaking Emmett's hand. Jacob shook my hand but didn't quite look me in the eye. "Thank you for saving my precious daughter." I then looked at Renesmee. "What shall we do now, little princess?"

That's when she revealed her gift to me for the first time. She placed her tiny hand on my cheek and revealed through her thoughts to mine that she wanted her mother.

"Then let's send for her, shall we?" I said then, after settling Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie into their rooms, I took Renesmee into my office to write the first letter to the Cullen's.

Weeks had passed and I had received no reply from them. My patience was wearing thin but despite the urging of my brothers, I didn't retaliate. I assumed Isabella needed time. Maybe she was unstable as newborns are. That had to be the reason the Cullen's didn't bring her to me.

I took great enjoyment in having Renesmee with me. She stole the hearts of everyone in the castle, but none more than myself, Marcus, and Caius. She tended to spend quiet, thoughtful times with Marcus. He would read to her or take walks in the garden together. They developed such a sweet bond.

My demonic brother, Caius, who mortals and immortals alike fear above non other had turned into the best uncle a girl could have. I could hear their laughter fill the castle as they played together and more than once, I found them in the kitchen in the middle of the night making banana splits and cookies.

Finally, after weeks of waiting, a letter came.

_It is my regret that I have to inform you of the death of my mate, Bella Cullen. Please, Master Aro, whatever business you have with me, let it be for just a few more weeks. I will meet with you after I have grieved._

_ -Edward Cullen_

I was distraught beyond measure. I couldn't believe it was true. My mate, my Isabella was gone? I sent Felix and Demetri to Forks, Washington right away, desperate for word to confirm Edward's letter. Imagine my relief when Felix called to say she lived. I demanded he bring the Cullen's to Volterra at once to explain their lies.

It was mere hours but it felt like an eternity that I had to wait for my mate to return to me. I paced my office nervously which startled me. I never get nervous! Renesmee had giggled.

"She's going to love you, Daddy. You are magic!"

She had grown at an incredible rate since arriving here. She looked 2 years old by human growth. What a relief to find out that she is immortal just as her mother and I and would merely mature at a quicker rate than mortal children.

I chuckled and picked her up. "Magic? Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Your skin is much more sparkly than other immortals and you are the most handsome Daddy in the universe."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You said Caius was the one with the looks in this battalion."

She said exactly that when she met the guard a few days after arriving in Volterra. Caius swore he didn't put her up to it but I have my doubts.

"Uncle Caius is uncle handsome and you are daddy handsome. There's a difference." she smiled sweetly. "Also, you can run faster and jump higher than other vampires and you don't get angry when Uncle Caius sneaks chocolate milk into my sippy cup at bedtime."

"He does what?" I ask sternly.

She covers her mouth with her tiny hands and giggles. "Nothing."

"Stick with Marcus at bedtime, sweetheart. Caius will give you cavities."

As much as my daughter's pep talk made me happy, I was scared to death when Isabella got out of the car. Would she know me? Would she feel the bond? Would she want to stay with Edward?

As a mortal, my Isabella was stunning. She had a delicate body and beautiful features. She was an introvert and slightly clumsy. All of her imperfections made her perfect to me. Then, when she stepped out of the car as an immortal, my instincts nearly got the best of me. My fragile beauty had become a goddess. Standing a few inches taller, with longer, thicker mahogany hair, the curves of her body more pronounced than before, my Isabella stood in front of me with such a presence, there was no doubt that she was born to be a queen.

I knew it was an irrational wish that she jump right into my arms as soon as she felt the mating bond. She had a husband who she loved and there was no telling what he had told her about me. Still, I couldn't help but be a bit hurt when she was cautious with me.

"Why are we here? What have we done to warrant being summoned." she had said. My muscles tensed at the sound of her smooth seductive voice. I wanted to take her into my arms and claim her carelessly. I wanted her right then, to make the fantasies I had about her a reality, to hear my name being screamed in pleasure from her lips, but I only smiled and rejoiced in the fact that, after so long of waiting, she's finally before me.

Words can't express the mixture of pain and joy that filled me when Isabella looked at Renesmee for the first time. Apparently she thought our daughter was dead. How could the Cullen's allow her to believe that? My mate no doubt grieved tremendously yet they allowed it? I was infuriated! Now they stand before me and it's all I can do to not rip each one of them apart.

"Step forward, Carlisle." I say.

"Aro, my dear friend. How great it is to see you again."

"Really? After the events that have occurred, you still want to converse with me as if we discuss the weather?"

Carlisle shifts uncomfortably. "It is my only hope that we can work through this as we have before, with patience and friendship."

I smile and shake my head menacingly. "If only this were a case where our friendship has merit but since the happiness of my mate and daughter is in question, surely you understand that a friendship that is strained at best mean very little to me right now."

"I am aware now, after the exchange between my son's wife and yourself…."

"Your son's wife?" I laugh. "You belittle the immortal mating bond by comparing it to the joining of mortals? Really, Carlisle, if you want to defend your family, at least give an intelligent plea."

He looks down as if he doesn't know where to go from here. "The reason we are here is because of a misunderstanding among my family. I would prefer that it be addressed as a family only. While you are kind to intervene, I really must insist that my family and I return to our home to sort our problems out together."

This time, my brothers laugh with me.

"You are a fool to think we would allow Isabella and Renesmee return to you after Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett sought their safety here." Marcus says with a sharp edge in his voice. My kind and compassionate brother was infuriated.

"May I remind you that this isn't the first time your lot has brought your family drama before us? Then we let them live. We will not be as inclined to show leniency now." Caius says, his tone sounding venomous.

While they are bickering, my mind drifts to my mate and daughter who are in the castle waiting for me. My patience runs out in an instant.

"You are guilty, Carlisle, but of what I am not sure. I see it in your eyes that you are hiding something." Carlisle looked away from me which makes me smile. "I haven't the patience to address it now. Regardless of what your part in this is, your willingness to stand beside your son who sought to murder my daughter has severed any ties to friendship that we had. If it were my decision, you and your insolent coven would die this instant but Isabella will have the whole truth from your coven. She will then decide what your future will be." I then turn to Felix. "Take the Cullen's to cell and guard them there. I will send for them when I am ready."

Felix nods and leads Carlisle and his coven away. When they are gone, I can't help the smile that spreads over my face.

"Go to them, brother." Marcus says. "Leave the duties of this day to Caius and me."

"That's right! It looks like my little sis has turned into a smoking hot immortal." Emmett says then narrows her eyes. "She's been through a lot, dude so don't push her. Let her ease into this new life of hers. I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Come now, Emmett, you are aware the true mating bond. You know I would never hurt her. It's impossible." I say then clasp my hand around his shoulder. "But I respect your wish to keep her happy. You are a good brother, Emmett. I'm very happy she has you and your lovely mate." And, with that, I run into the castle to search for my mate and daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed this story. I wish I was able to thank everyone individually but please know that it means a lot that you'd take time to read and let me know what you think.**

**Here's more that I've finished and I hope you'll like it. Let me know :)**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

The castle is absolutely beautiful. I feel like I'm in the middle of a fairytale. Who knew that the Volturi, the darkest, most sadistic vampires that have ever walked the earth, would live in a place so heavenly? It is so bright and inviting here with beautiful light stone statues and colorful paintings. The ceiling in the foyer is five stories above me and painted so brilliantly that it would rival the Sistine Chapel.

"Aro welcomed us into his private wing when we arrived. It is on the top floor and has the most breathtaking views of Volterra." Rosalie says, leading me up a massive staircase.

When we reach the tenth floor, Rosalie opens a huge wooden door and I see a beautiful sitting room. It such a fantastic mix of modern and ancient design with huge crème color pillars with intricately carved lattice etched in gold, massive windows that look out onto the rich green landscape, tan colored couches and chairs with gold pillows, and a huge flat screen TV over a very expensive looking sound system. On my left and right I see doors that open to long hallways that, I'm guess, hold bedrooms.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Rosalie says, admiring it as if it were her first time in the room.

"It is." I nod.

"On the left is your room with Renesmee's beside it. Jacob's room is there, too. On the right is Emmett and my room."

"Jacob has a room? Where is he? Why didn't he meet me outside?" I ask, excited to see my best friend.

"He had to return to Forks to settle things there but he'll be back. He can't leave Renesmee for long." she says.

"Why? I thought he hated us. I'm surprised he didn't jump on the Edward and Jasper train and want…." I choke at the mere thought.

"He is very, um, close to Renesmee. There's no way he would hurt her."

I think about what she says and it makes me remember the conversation I had with Jacob while I was human. I can barely remember. It's as if I'm trying to see a picture in muddy water. Slowly things become clearer.

"He imprinted, didn't he?" I say angrily. "He imprinted on Renesmee. She's just a baby!"

"It's not like that, Bella. If there was anything at all wrong with it, you know I'd be the first to tell on him." Rosalie smiles. "But he only wants what we want, for our angel to be happy."

"I guess it'll just take some getting used to." I say, running my fingers gently through my daughter's curls. We sit quietly for a moment then I smile. "Rosalie, you helped me save Renesmee when I carried her. You were our protector. Now, once again, you've saved her from Edward. She is alive because of you. How can I possibly repay you and Emmett for running with her?" I say, my voice quivering.

"You don't have to. Your mate has been very generous. He has given us a place to live with a position among their guard. I feel like I have a purpose again. I work to keep the secret of our existence which, in turn, keeps mortals safe as well."

"Edward is my mate. What is this 'true mate' thing that they talked about? What's the difference?"

She smiles. "You and Edward love each other and, like Emmett and I, you got married and we call ourselves mates. True mating is something totally different. Fate chooses true mates. It's the perfect love and is said to be so powerful that things happen that wouldn't happen to couples who don't share the bond."

"What sort of things?" I ask.

"I don't know. True mating is extremely rare. There are only a few couples who have bonded as true mates."

"So what should I do? I'm married to Edward. I'm still unsure of my feelings for Aro."

She laughs. "For starters, don't waste time doubting. Being your true mate, he's exactly what you need. You jump into your relationship with Aro without looking back. It's not like there's a possibility that your relationship will fail. You belong with him. It's fate. When an immortal mates, truly mates, all other ties cease to exist. You are no longer married to Edward and it's a damn good thing. There's no way you could go back to that monster."

I nod. What she says does make a lot of sense.

"Besides, Aro is hot! I've only saw him in the painting in Carlisle's office and it doesn't do that vampire king justice. If he wasn't your mate and I didn't have Emmett, I'd grab him and…." she snaps her mouth closed when she sees Renesmee listening to her.

I laugh then turn Renesmee in my lap where she faces me.

"I've lost so much time with you, angel. I thought I'd never get to hold you or love you as I have wanted but now my greatest wish has come true and we're together and I get to tell you everyday just how much you mean to me."

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm sorry you grieved for me. I'm sorry you hurt." she says, a small tear falling down her cheek.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I'm just thankful you are alive and healthy and happy and I never have to be without you again."

Rosalie goes on to tell me about Renesmee's growth rate and how Aro searched the world through his contacts for answers and finally found a boy who was born the same as Renesmee and has lived 150 years with no change after 7 years of his immortal life.

As we continue to talk, Renesmee snuggles against my neck and in no times she's asleep. With her skin against mine, I suddenly start seeing images flash in my mind. They are her dreams. I see the night that they escaped to Volterra. I see how the Volturi welcomed them and then the moment that Aro held her and bonded with her as a father. She dreams about him reading her a bedtime story every night and making her pancakes in the mornings. I see how much he loves her and how he looks at her as if nothing has ever made him happier than she does. I see how he was nervous to meet me and the conversation they had before I arrived. Renesmee lingers on how much Aro loves me and wants me to love him, too, and how much she wishes that her mommy and daddy would be together.

Just then, the door opens and Aro and Emmett appear.

"I trust you have informed Isabella of everything, Rosalie?" Aro asks with a smile.

"I have." she says. "The good, the bad, and the ugly; she's is well caught up."

"Excellent." he says then sits down beside me.

"Yeah, well, Rosalie, would you fancy a walk with your devoted husband?" Emmett says, squaring his shoulders comically.

"Fancy?" I giggle.

"These posh Volturi are rubbing off on me." he says with one of his cheesy smiles.

Rosalie stands and takes his hand. "Sure, devoted husband. Your adoring wife would definitely fancy a walk with you."

When they are gone, I smile at Aro. "I owe them so much. Thank you for allowing them to stay here. I know they will make a great addition to your guard."

"I am just as indebted to them as you, sweetness. In their time here they've become great friends. I see them more as family than guard members." he says then caresses my cheek. "How about we tuck Renesmee in her bed to sleep and we'll continue our talk?"

I nod and follow him down the left hall and into the most precious room. It is no doubt for a princess. It was decorated in ivory, cream and gold. The bed is beautifully decorated in very plush white bedding with golden accents. Stuffed animals and dolls are placed on the bed and around the room.

"She picks out a toy each time we take her somewhere. We're going to have to give her a bigger room!" Aro says then lays Renesmee down.

I notice also that she has mini replicas of the Eiffel Tower in random places. I am about to ask about them but her soft voice distracts me.

"Caius, Daddy." she mumbles.

"She wants Caius for naptime?" I ask, confused.

"She does." Aro says then grabs a white teddy bear at the foot of her bed. She wraps her arms around it tightly and falls back to sleep. "She named the bear Caius because it's white like my brother's hair. She says his hair is just as soft though I will take her word for it."

"She seems to love him a lot. It's a shame that he can't have children of his own." I say.

Aro smiles. "On the contrary, he will be a father in a few months."

"What? How is that possible? Does he have a human wife?"

"No, Crystal is immortal and Caius' true mate. When fate has chosen a mate for you, children are possible. Her pregnancy has progressed well, much like a human's, though I wonder if human men are as anxious as Caius."

I snigger. "What do you mean 'anxious'?"

"He won't let her do anything on her own. I can't blame him really since children for our kind are so rare but he constantly worries over her. It's quite amusing!" he laughs quietly.

I wonder if that's what Rosalie meant by things are possible for true mates that aren't for others. If so, children would be an option for Aro and I. The thought makes me smile.

"Did Rosalie show you your room?" he asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, we sort of got talking and never went further than the sitting area."

He takes my hand and leads me from the room and down the hall further. "This is your room."

It is as if Aro has plucked my perfect bedroom from my mind and created it for me. It is exquisite. I walk to the middle of the room and look around in awe. The walls are light colored stone with a massive fireplace made of stone and wood, the same wood that is used as beams high above me. The furniture is dark wood and the bedding and furnishings were a mixture of deep purple, crimson, and gold.

"Do you like it?" he asks with a smile.

"I can't imagine a bedroom more perfect." I say. "Where is your room?"

"Well, technically, this is my room but it's the best so I want you to have it."

"I don't want to take your room, Aro. This is your space. I would be fine with another room." I say.

"You know, you are quite right. This is my space but I refuse to let you have less than the best. The only solution is for us to share this room."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "I've only just met you and you already want me to share a room with you. That escaladed quickly."

"That's not entirely true. "he says. I hadn't noticed that he has kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt until he stalks slowly toward me. He pulls up his shirt to untuck it from his pants. "We've known each other months. Did I not leave an impression on you when you visited me then?" He lifts my chin with his index finger and grins at me. "Maybe I should do something more memorable with you now. I'd hate to be forgotten again."

"I didn't forget you, Aro. It was impossible." I nearly whisper. Being this close to him, breathing in his scent, this unique combination of musk and citrus that fits his personality so well, is doing things to me that I never thought possible without physical contact.

"Still, I should give you something to think about. When I cross your mind, I want you to think well of me."

"What would that something be?" I ask, my voice trembling.

He leans in to me until his face is only inches from mine. "I'll never rush you, Isabella. You've been through a great deal and I will help you heal. But the fact is that I thirst for you, sweetness. I can think of little else. Do you feel it, too?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation.

He smiles just a little. "Can I kiss you?"

If feels natural to want him, this king who loves me, and equally as important, he loves Renesmee. As Rosalie said, fate brought us together. I don't want to waste time being hesitant of something that I know without a doubt is right.

"You have your mate in front of you desperately wanting your touch but you only ask for a kiss?"

He shrugs off his shirt and tosses it on the bed without taking his eyes off mine. I tilt my head back slightly and try to keep eye contact with him though I want so much to let my eyes roam to his bare chest. His scarlet eyes that have been bright since I arrived are now dark and lustful.

"Touch me." Aro says in a gruff voice.

I tear my gaze from his and lay my hands on his chest. His biceps, pecs, and abs are well defined and I wonder again how someone can be so perfect.

I skim my fingertips over his skin, tracing his collarbones, down his chest, to his navel. His abs contract when I travel further down to the edge of his pants. A low growl rumbles through his chest.

"There are so many things I want to tell you but I don't know where to begin." he nearly whispers. "I want to tell you how much I love you but words can't begin to describe it." He caresses my cheek with the back of his hand and looks at me thoughtfully. "I loved you from the moment I saw you for the first time. I knew you feared me and could never love me while you remained human. I've spent every day dreaming of this moment and the eloquent words I would recite to you but now that you're here, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." I say with a slight smile.

He looks at me intently as he seems to be thinking. "If I were to tell you that the thousands of years I have existed, every day was preparing me for loving you, would that even begin to show you what you are to me?"

I've never heard something so beautiful. I can't let these precious words go without a response.

"Since I've woke from my change, my existence has been nothing but grief and pain. I knew I'd never find true happiness again. Then I saw you. I won't try to say that I instantly knew I loved you and everything would be sunshine and roses from that moment on. You know I didn't feel that way." His brow furrows and he nods slightly. "But I kept feeling our bond and this overwhelming need to tackle you to the ground and have my way with you." Aro smiles and another wave of desire covers me. "And then I saw you in Renesmee thoughts and everything changed. I saw how much you love her and all the things you have given her that Edward wouldn't. I also saw how much you love me."

I take a deep breath and glide my hands up his arms to clutch his biceps. "So, if I were to say that though I have spent such a short time in this life, I know my existence is infinite and I want every second of it spent with you, would that show you what you are to me?" I ask.

His eyes are intense as they look into mine and I tighten my grip on his biceps as my legs become weak.

Aro looks down to the floor and chuckles, then shakes his head.

"What?" I ask. After such an intense moment, he's laughing?

"It was never my intention to do this now. I only planned to ask you for a kiss, I swear. I wanted to give you time to heal but I see that will not happen."

"Do what n….?" But I am interrupted when Aro pushes me roughly against the wall and claims my lips. He dominates the kiss, deepening it instantly. When I taste him on the tip of my tongue, it's quite like his scent, a mix of musk and citrus, I moan loudly into his mouth. He moves his lips down my jaw to my neck.

"Quietly, sweetness." he mumbled. "Our daughter is a light sleeper."

I barely register the sound of his zipper as he sends open mouthed kisses along my shoulder and across my collarbone.

"Wrap your arms around me." he says so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me.

I feel him push my dress up then grip the back of my thighs to pick me up.

He takes me unhurriedly, trying to make our first time special but his teeth grit as he struggles to keep it slow. Our animalistic nature demands that we possess each other without inhibition.

"Don't be gentle, Aro." I pant. "Take what is yours. Let go and have me as you want me."

He hisses low and menacingly then quickens his pace. I am completely amazed that the way he loves me is so….Aro. He is rough and dominating and I feel completely helpless against his powerful body but each kiss, each touch is done with so much love and, at times, playfully.

My body reacts to his and because of our bond, I know what to do to bring him the most satisfaction. I know without a doubt where to touch him to make him tremble. I know how to twist my hips to make him moan my name.

"You are beautiful, my love." he pants. "You feel so good. I've never felt so good."

I grip his shoulders and claw his skin as I reach my peak. He hisses as if the pain of my nails only adds to his pleasure of his release. We both fight to stay quiet as we fall into ecstasy. I lay my head on his shoulder and try to muffle the sound of my screams.

When we finish, Aro slides down to the floor as his body still trembles, taking me with him. I still have my legs wrapped around him.

"If there were still questions of if we are mates, there's no denying it now." I say, my voice shaking. "I imagine that only true mates are so in tune with each other that they know what will bring each other the most pleasure."

"I believe you are right, sweetness." he says then kisses me again. "I have wanted to be with you this way for so long. I've had quite vivid fantasies about what it would be like."

"And was it as you expected? What it as good as you wished?" I ask, a bit nervous of his answer.

"It was more, sweetness. It was perfect." he says then kisses me again. "Now, we'd better make ourselves more presentable. Renesmee would be scarred for eternity if she sees her parents in each other's arms partially dressed."

"Oh no!" I say in panic.

"What is it?" Aro says, taking my hand.

"I don't have clothes! I didn't pack anything. I didn't think about it."

He chuckles and pulls me into his arms. "But you have more clothes than a woman needs."

"A woman needs more than one dress, babe." I say.

He chuckles. "Come with me. I have a little surprise for you."

I follow him to a door on the other side of the bedroom and when he opens it I see the biggest, most wonderful bathroom imaginable. It has a massive shower four shower heads on two sides, a whirlpool tub, and a double sink with a vanity in between.

Aro takes me to another door off to the side and gestures for me to lead the way inside. It is a closet, scratch that, it's a room with rows and rows of clothes.

"Holy Abercrombie." I say at a near whisper.

"There is some of that in here, I think." he says, rummaging through the clothes absentmindedly. "Heidi shops for my brothers and me. I find it a bore, really."

"That makes two of us." I say.

I see that the room seems to be divided into his and hers sides. How is this possible? Surely these clothes aren't for me. Aro reads my expression and smiles.

"When you left here when we met the first time, I knew there would come a day where you'd be here to stay. At least I desperately hoped you would be so I had Heidi shop for you. I wanted to be prepared and it seems I was right to do so." He pulls my underwear I had on from his pocket. They are ripped to near shreds. It's a wonder I didn't know when that happened.

I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Aro. You are more giving than I deserve."

"Nonsense. Of course you deserve this. The world is yours, my sweet. You only need ask and I will give you what you desire." He kisses my forehead. "I've waited too long for you and now that you are here, I will give you your dreams."

I look up at him and smile. "You are my dreams. As long as you give yourself to me for eternity, I will need nothing more."

A growl rumbles through his chest. "That sort of talk resulted in me having you against the wall. We were lucky Renesmee didn't wake up. I can't be sure we'll be that lucky again."

I pull away from him and peruse the shelves and racks on my side of the room. I am delighted and quite relieved to find a huge section of jeans.

"You don't oppose me wearing jeans? I've always thought of the Volturi as more regal than something as plain as jeans."

Aro chuckles. "Before I met you the first time, I would have agreed with you but I couldn't get over how incredibly sexy you looked in those jeans you wore so I wanted to make sure you have a supply now."

I rise on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

We both dress, me in jeans and a button down black shirt, Aro in black slacks and a black sweater. When we're finished, he takes my hand and looks at me solemnly.

"Isabella, there is the matter of the Cullen's that we need to deal with. We can wait if you'd like. I will hold them here but at some point we'll have to try them for their crimes."

My brow furrows. "What crimes have they committed? What they have done is unforgivable to you and I, but what law have they broken?"

"Renesmee is half vampire and our law protects her. It is a violation to plot to harm or kill our kind. They acted in malice and should be punished."

I exhale sadly. "I can see where Edward and Jasper committed the crime but how is Carlisle, Esme, and Alice involved?"

"As of right now they are accomplices." he says. "They may or may not have taken part in the plot but they did nothing to stop it. Still, I believe there is more that we're not aware of. I think Carlisle holds a secret and when we find out what he's hiding, you will deliver the punishment you see fit."

"I want them all dead." I say frankly. "Regardless of what Carlisle is hiding, he and his clan betrayed me when I needed them most. Edward will be the last to suffer because he deserves to see those he loves die before him."

"Come now, sweetness, surely you won't rob me of the fun of interrogating them." Aro says. "Let them try to defend themselves by telling their side of what happened. Besides, the fact remains that the Cullen's are Renesmee's family. Depending on what they've done, she may wish to see Carlisle and Esme in the future because they are her grandparents."

I know he's right but I can't let go of my hate for them. They will not go without punishment.

"Then I will decide after speaking to them. If their fate rests in my hands, I will give them the opportunity to explain themselves if you wish me to."

"And after they have pleaded their feeble case, I can't wait to see you punish them the way you see fit. It will be your first act as a queen." Aro says with a proud smile.

I shake my head in confusion. That's absurd. "Queen? I am not a queen. Sure, I am your mate and you are king but that doesn't make me your equal."

Aro laughs. "Then what does it make you, the maid?"

I smile. "Maybe not the maid but more like a devoted mate that stands on the side lines proudly and watches you do your thing."

"You will be whatever you wish, though your proper place is beside me just as Crystal is beside Caius."

"And she doesn't mind?" I ask.

"She hated it at first. She didn't see herself as a queen but with urging from Cauis, Marcus, and I, she has settled into her role nicely."

I nod. "Then I guess if she can do it then I can, too."

I know through a conversation I had with Edward and Carlisle that Marcus' mate died many years ago though I don't know how. I figure it's probably best that I not mention it.

"So are you ready to face the Cullen's or would you rather wait?"

I shake my head. "Let's get it over with. The quicker we deal with them, the quicker we can move on with our forever together."

We walk through the hallway and I take a moment to peak in on Renesmee. She is still sleeping soundly with "Caius" tucked under her arm.

"Jane, dear." I hear Aro say. I know wherever she is in the castle, she'd hear her master. I walk into the living room to greet her. It's no surprise she's here seconds later.

"You called, Master?"

"I would like for you to remain here until Renesmee wakes. Please keep her here while we deal with the Cullen's."

She nods with a smile. She must like the fact that she gets to look after our daughter.

"Thank you, Jane." I say.

"Please don't thank me, Milady. I love spending time with Renesmee."

I frown. "Call me Bella, Jane. No need to be so formal."

She looks at Aro unsure.

"She must show you your proper respect." he tells me.

"Then she will call me by my name. Milady, mistress, queen, all of that formal stuff just isn't me. It'll only make me uncomfortable." I say, resolved in my decision.

Aro sighs. "As you wish, my love." He then opens the front door. "Demetri? Felix?" They are at the doorway in a moment. "Demetri, please tell my brothers and sister that we will convene in the throne room. Felix, bring the Cullen's to be punished." They both nod and leave at once.

We leave Jane and walk at human pace to the throne room.

"When all of this is over and you have settled into your new life here, I'd like for us to do some traveling. Maybe we'll take Renesmee to some of the places she has wished to go."

"Like where?" I ask.

"She has been fascinated by the globe I have sitting on my desk. We looked up several of the places online and she can't wait to visit Egypt and Paris. She has become oddly obsessed with the Eiffel Tower. I think she'd like to visit there first."

"So that's why she has the Eiffel Tower's in her room." I smile. He nods happily.

When we reach the throne room, I immediately notice the three thrones that I remember from the first time I was here along with two more that are identical. They are arranged in a sort of semicircle, I am assuming so that we can see one another as well as address whoever is before us. Marcus is already here sitting in the throne across the dais from me.

"Bella." he smiles and reaches out to take my hands. He kisses both of my cheeks. "I have to say I'm quite surprised you want to face the Cullen's so soon."

"I just want to get this over with. I don't think I'll find complete peace until they're gone."

He nods understandingly. I then hear the door open behind me. It is Caius and his mate, Crystal. She is dressed similar to me with jeans and a button down shirt, but unlike me, it is quite obvious she's pregnant. It's also obvious that Caius is very protective. He holds her hand and places his hand on her lower back and helps her up the stairs.

"I can manage the stairs just fine, Caius." she sniggers.

"Humor me, sweetling. I feel better when I help you." he smiles.

When she gets to the top, she smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, my love." Then her face lights up when she sees me. "Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" She gives me a welcoming hug. "It's so nice to have another queen up here with me."

"But Aro said you have adjusted to your role as queen." I say.

"But I'm still so new the whole vampire thing. I have only been in this life for ten months and only accepted my role as queen three months ago. I'm still adjusting."

"Then we'll adjust together." I say and receive another hug from her.

We sit down on our thrones, Crystal and I beside each other with our mates on our other sides and Marcus beside Aro.

"Masters, Milady's…."

"Call me by my name, Felix!" both Crystal and I say at the same time. I'm glad she doesn't like the formal way either.

Felix smiles and nods affectionately. The door opening to my side gets my attention and I see Rosalie and Emmett come in quietly. I reach out my hand for them to join me. They stand behind me on each side.

Then, Felix brings in the family I once loved to stand before us.

**HAHA! Caius' mate is me! I love him so much that if Bella isn't his mate in my stories then I should be! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I feel a sense of satisfaction to see the fear on their faces. Esme and Alice look terrified. "You have been summoned to plead the case against you." Caius starts with such a deep sinister voice, it is frightening. It's no wonder he is feared by every immortal that exists. "Who will speak on your behalf?"

Carlisle began to step forward but Edward took several steps toward me. Demetri is there instantly pushing him back.

"Bella, my love, I am so sorry. I can't begin to describe the remorse I have. I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." I say with no emotion. He stiffens as if he didn't expect me to be so cold.

"When our daughter was born…."

Aro hisses loudly. "Your daughter? Try again, boy!"

Edward's eyes widened a bit. "When….Renesmee was born, when you nearly died, I was distraught with grief. I wanted to lash out at anything that would hurt you. That's what love is, Bella. It's just like James and Victoria. I killed them both because they hurt you."

His argument is illogical. I pull back my lips from my teeth and hiss threateningly. "Renesmee is nothing like them, Edward!" I yell. "James and Victoria were evil and calculated. Renesmee is a baby! She _was_ your baby!"

"I was disoriented, love. I was insane with grief. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Bella. I never wanted to hurt you."

"That is a pretty apology, Edward." Crystal says sinisterly. She looks as fearsome as Caius. I wonder if it has something to do with the fact that he's her sire. "What do you hope to accomplish with it?"

"I want Bella to come home with me. I want her to bring our daughter so that we can be a family."

The Cullen's take a few steps back when their rulers hiss violently at them.

"You are a fool to think I'd return to Forks with you after what you have done." I say sternly. I then look at each of them before me. "Each one of you deceived me. I would have never thought you'd be capable of such hate."

"But we love both you and Renesmee. I love Renesmee." Edward pleads.

Aro growls angrily. I put my hand over his and squeeze it slightly, hoping to calm him.

"I don't believe you." I say blankly.

Edward's face twists in rage. "Because of him? Because of your so-called mate? He's not your mate, Bella, I am."

All hell breaks loose then. Aro is in Edwards face growling loudly with his hand wrapped around Edward's neck. The Cullen's move to defend Edward but Marcus, Crystal, and Caius crouch in front of them ready to rip them apart if they took another step. I can hear the sickening cracking sound as Edward's neck begins to rip.

"Tell her, Edward!" Aro yells. "Tell her you are lying. Tell her what you saw when she saved you!"

"I saw nothing!" Edward yelled back.

"Then perhaps I should tell her, Cullen!" Marcus growls. Wow, I've never seen Marcus so alive and dangerous. "I will tell her what I saw. I will tell her the nature of her bonds."

I leave my throne to stand between them. I look at the three of them angrily. "Tell me what? Someone had better!" When no one moved, I put my hand on Marcus' arm. "You tell me, brother."

He relaxed his stance and smiled at me just a little. "When you saved Edward all those months ago, I felt the bonds that formed when you were here. Aro, as you know, felt the mating bond and loved you. That's how you walked away from here with your life. No mortal has ever walked away. If I felt your bond with my brother, can you imagine who else knew it? Can you guess who heard the bond lock Aro's existence with yours through my brother's mind?"

I gasp in realization. "Edward." I turn to him. "You knew? You knew Aro is my true mate? You knew I was meant to be with him and you did nothing?"

He looks at me blankly with no remorse. "I will not apologize for trying to keep you safe. You would have been slaughtered here while human."

"I would have never hurt her!" Aro yells then tightens his grip on Edward's neck and erupts in a deafening snarl. I become a bit distracted as I watch my mate, the way his muscles flex as if just waiting to tear into Edward and the way his lips pull back from his teeth and hisses vehemently. I am brought back to reality when Carlisle says my name and I realize I've been smiling.

"Please, Bella, call your mate off Edward."

I laugh. "Call him off? He's not a dog that I can command to heel." I then address Aro. "Come now, babe, you said I could punish them. It'd be hardly fair if you kill Edward."

He reluctantly lets go of Edward and nods at his brothers and sister to relax. As they make their way back up to their thrones, I hear Caius whispering.

"You shouldn't let your anger get the best of you, sweetling. I'd prefer you to stay calm."

Crystal rolls her eyes. "Isn't that Voldemort calling Hannibal Lecter evil?"

I can barely hear him chuckle when he sits down though there's no sign of amusement on his face. He looks ready to tear the room apart. Before Aro sits beside me, I pull him to me without a care that others can see us.

"I'm sorry, Aro. So much time was wasted by being apart. If I had known…"

"I never blamed you, sweetness. You're here now and oh, the fun we'll have making up for lost time." he smiles then kisses me passionately as if to show me what he means. I hear Edward snarl but it only makes me react to Aro more.

When we sit down, Aro turns his attention to Carlisle. "Now, Carlisle, I can't help but suspect that you had more of a hand in this plot than what we know. You will tell us now. We will have every detail of the crime against my mate and daughter.

"I can't begin to know what you are referring to, friend. I have no secret."

Aro smiles and holds out his hand. "If it is as you say, you'll have no objection in shaking my hand."

"I've been a trusted confidant to you, Aro. You shouldn't have to read my mind to see that I would never go against your friendship and the law."

As he's rambles on about his innocence, I look at each of the Cullen's. I notice Esme looks petrified. I study her face and then I feel it. I have found my gift or at least a portion of it. Pictures start to flash in my mind and I know they come from her. It's very similar to what I saw when Renesmee revealed her gift to me.

The first memory I see through Esme's mind is Carlisle's face. She's at a hospital with a man, her husband, beside her. Carlisle is examining him. They exchange smiles which makes her desire him more than she ever wanted her husband.

The memory fades and I see a new one. She is with Carlisle in a dense forest. They are making love. I want to skip that memory quickly but it lingers. His cold hands roaming her, his lips on her bare skin, she loved every second of it. This isn't their first time together. She loves Carlisle and he gives her pleasure that she has never felt before.

Finally, the memory fades and I see a chaotic scene. Esme is screaming and vomiting blood. She feels on the edge of death. Carlisle is shaking over her.

"There's no way to save you, darling. I have to change you to keep you with me."

"Do it!" she screams. "We have to save our child. He can't be born now. It's too soon. He'll die!"

And then her memory fades and I am transported back to reality. I can't believe what I've seen. I am in total shock. I touch Aro's hand without looking at him.

"Read Esme's thoughts. Touch her hand." I whisper.

"NO!" Carlisle yells and stands protectively in front of his wife.

"How do you know this, love?" Aro asks then sees the confounded expression on my face. "What's the matter? Are you quite alright?"

"Read her thoughts, Aro." I say again.

Aro stands then points at Carlisle. "Felix."

Felix grabs Carlisle and pulls him away, Carlisle screaming and thrashing in his grip.

Aro stands before Esme and smiles. Jasper growls violently and lunges at him. A surge of protectiveness courses through me and I glare at him.

"Pain." I say without thinking and he falls to the ground writhing in agony. Everyone looks at me in astonishment. This makes me grin. "Yeah, looks like I can do that, too, now carry on."

"Your hand, dear Esme." Aro says and takes her hand whether she wants him to or not.

They stand like that for what feels like an eternity though it was a moment. I am anxious to understand it, to know what happened to her.

Finally Aro backs away with an expression that reflects my own. Esme looks like she could collapse any minute so he doesn't question her. Instead he glares at Carlisle. "Explain this!"

**So let me know what you think so far. I'll try to post more as soon as I can. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What is it, Aro?" Caius asks.

"A child, brother. It seems Carlisle fathered a child with Esme while she was human." Aro says a bit dazed by what he saw.

"My, my, that is unexpected." Marcus says. I have to cover my mouth not to laugh. It was 'unexpected' that he would say something so….mortal.

"Indeed." Aro says then returns to his throne by me. He threads his fingers in mine. "You will tell us, Carlisle, what your queen and I have just seen through your mate's thoughts. When Carlisle hesitates, Aro grins. "You above all others should know that I get what I want no matter what it takes. Now, you can tell your sovereigns willingly or we will use force. You decide."

Carlisle looks at Esme and takes an unneeded breath to calm himself. He then steps forward.

"The story that I turned Esme when she was near death is only half of it. I met her while she was human. She had a husband but we were together many times. She knew I was a vampire but loved me despite it." There is a gasp beside me. Rosalie has her hand over her mouth. Carlisle looks at her remorsefully then continues.

"It was around then that Edward left. He had rebelled against my way of feeding and left me. In that time we found that Esme was with child. She left her husband immediately and I hid her in my home. I had to. Her pregnancy was accelerated beyond that of a human and I assumed it was due to me." He gives Esme another solemn glance and continues.

"Esme's health deteriorated quickly while the baby grew stronger. It carried on that way for weeks until finally the baby shattered Esme's ribs. The bone fragments pierced her lungs and severed a main artery to her heart."

I whimper and look at Esme. She looks on the verge of a break down. I want to go to her and comfort her but I still feel a grudge against her.

"I knew there was no way to keep her alive. I had to change her. When speaking to her about it, she demanded that I change her to keep the baby alive." Carlisle sighs. "So I changed her. She reacted no different than when Edward changed. I changed her without thinking about what my venom might do to the baby."

Then Carlisle looked at Aro and I pleadingly. "I didn't realize that he would become an immortal child until he tore himself from Esme's womb. The pain he caused Esme was unspeakable but she recovered, of course, when her body regenerated."

"He was beautiful." Esme says, her voice trembling. "We named him Jonathan. He looked so much like Carlisle. His smile was just like his father's."

Carlisle looks at Esme with a small smile then continues. "His thirst was unquenchable. We had to keep him locked away and make him drink from animals. He became violently angry and one night he broke free from his room and disappeared. I searched the city for him but he was no where I looked. At daybreak I found him. He was at our neighbor's home. I found him sitting happily in the middle of the living room with the bodies of the family around him."

Esme cries out while the rest of us look at Carlisle in complete shock.

"Three children and their parents were drained of their blood. He had taken just enough to kill them." Carlisle says then looks down as if he can't continue. Edward steps forward.

"Carlisle and Esme kept it from me when I returned. They didn't think about it while I was around. When Bella became pregnant Carlisle finally told me. He was fearful that what happened to them would happen to us." Edward looks away from me and focuses on Aro and Marcus. "We planned to take the fetus from Bella as soon as we returned home from our honeymoon but Rosalie protected Bella. Emmett would have never allowed us to forcefully remove her. We decided to wait until Bella was changing. We would dispose of the child and tell her that it died. That didn't happen because of Rosalie's intervention again."

I finally found my voice to speak. "So you made an empty grave and carried on with your plan to tell me that my daughter was dead." He doesn't look at me. That only makes me angrier so I stand.

"Bella, you have to understand that we only wanted to keep you safe. We knew that having an immortal child would hurt you physically and mentally. I had to burn my own son because of what he was. I couldn't let that happen to you. We wanted to save you." Carlisle says reaching out to me.

"But Edward heard her thoughts! He knew she was more human than vampire!" I scream.

"That didn't ease our concerns. Just because she was able to think clearly didn't mean she could control herself once she was born." Carlisle says.

"Edward saw when she was born that she wasn't uncontrollable." Rosalie says from behind me. "Carlisle, you weren't there. You don't know but Edward does! He knew she was gentle and innocent!"

"Then!" Edward yelled. "She was sane then but we had no idea what she would become!"

"I TOLD YOU!" she snarled. "I called you! I wanted you to talk to Renesmee and know that she is nothing like an immortal child but you wanted no part of her. You told me that the minute you laid eyes on her you would snap her neck!"

Aro jumps up then and hisses. "You will die before you lay one finger on her!"

Marcus stands and raises his hand to silence everyone. "Let us return to the manner in which we conduct a trial. Little will be accomplished with shouting."

I exhale and nod at him. Everyone seems to relax and Aro and I return to our seats.

Caius, who has been mostly quiet, finally speaks. "It seems that this case is very simple. Carlisle, first you exposed our existence to a mortal which is a violation of the law. You and your mate then created an immortal child and kept its existence a hidden from us. We burned the Denali woman for such crime. I'm not sure that we shouldn't impose the same sentence on both of you."

Alice screams and holds Esme in her arms. Jasper moves to stand in front of Carlisle protectively.

"But that's not all they've done." Aro says, his voice low and menacing. "In the matter of my daughter, Carlisle, there is a difference between her and the immortal child that you created. You changed Esme when the child still remained in her womb. Your venom filled the child, making him fully a vampire. My daughter was born before Isabella was changed. No venom passed to Renesmee. She remains only half vampire. "

Carlisle and Edward exchange looks that I'm guessing only they are supposed to see. I stare at Edward, wondering what their exchange meant. I concentrate on reading his mind and, not only can I do that, but I am aware of the gifts from others around me. I can feel them pulsing at the edge of my mind as if they are waiting for me to use. I can't help but smile because they are so easy to manipulate and with little effort, I can use several gifts at once. Now, refocusing on Edward, I hear his thoughts. He hates Renesmee because of her violent birth that caused me pain. He was jealous of her for taking my attention that had constantly stayed on him since we met. He didn't want to share me. He wanted our lives to stay the same. The rest of his family, apart from Emmett and Rosalie, supported his decision because Edward had finally found happiness with me and they didn't want to see that change. They thought that once I grieved, things would return as they were. It's a sacrifice they wanted to make.

I want to kill them all. I want to end Edward's existence for such selfish thoughts and his family for supporting him. Instead, I smile sinisterly. "But it didn't work that way, did it, Edward? Your plan backfired."

He looks at me in shock when he realizes I heard everything he thought.

"What is it, Isabella?" Aro asks.

"Nothing, really. Edward just had some pretty self-centered thoughts. He wanted me all to himself with no interference from a child. His family only wanted his happiness and didn't seem to care that they hurt me in the process. Because of what they have done, Edward won't have me at all."

"You can read his thoughts?" Aro asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, it's a portion of my gift. We'll discuss that later, babe."

Aro chuckles and then kisses my hand. He then looks at Carlisle. "So, you plotted to kill my daughter because of the immortal child you created. Those offences, along with exposing our kind to a mortal, you have continually broken our laws. I would have never guessed you for the criminal kind, Carlisle. Not only a criminal, but the father of a very spoiled child. Edward would rather kill an innocent baby than share Isabella's attention with it." Aro then sneers at Edward. "And you know what mortals say, boy, it isn't polite to not share." He then looks at Alice. "I am fully aware that your murdering mate plotted with Edward to kill Renesmee but what role do you play in this drama?"

Her face twisted to a scowl. "I have no part in this."

I can't help but laugh. "Come on, Alice! You are a seer. I have no doubt that you saw this coming whether by reading my future or any of your family's. You saw Renesmee would be perfect and yet you did nothing!"

"I will not go against the wishes of my mate and Carlisle. They saw it necessary to kill her and I didn't interfere."

"How very passive of you." Crystal says with a smirk. "It seems that every one of you have broken the law in some way. I'm assuming there is nothing more to tell?"

"Nothing." Carlisle says.

"Then your future rests in the hands of your queen." Crystal says then pats my hand encouragingly.

"Tell us, sister, what will be the Cullen's punishment?" Caius asks.

"Bella, please, I am your husband." Edward pleads.

"The moment fate bonded Aro and I together, the mortal marriage we had was severed. You know that. Human ties do not govern us now that we're both immortal."

"Maybe so, but Renesmee is still my daughter. She was conceived with me, not him." Edward says, sticking his finger out at Aro.

"When you plotted to kill her, you forfeited your right to her. You are an idiot if you think I'd ever let you near her!" I shout.

"I will see my daughter. I will fight for her!"

"The second you come against me, you will die. Don't forget, Edward, that I am now your queen. Make no mistake that the Volturi will end you if I don't take the privilege first."

With that, the senior guard grab the Cullen's and hold them for their sentence.

"Their future is in your hands, Isabella. What will their fate be?" Aro asks.

I sneer in their direction. "I have searched my feelings for any pity or love I may have for you. Esme, I am truly sorry about your son. I know what it's like to lose a child. That is why I find nothing but anger and hate when I look upon every one of you. I have tried to find forgiveness for you but then I remember those hours I sat beside that little cross. I wished that all of it were a dream and I'd wake with my daughter in my arms. If I were human, I'd never have lived through the pain. You allowed me, for the second time I might add, to become a shell. Alice, Esme, I would have never thought you'd turn your back on me and Renesmee like you did. You and your family allowed me to live in torment and indescribable suffering…. and now you will."

"You allow them to live?" Marcus asks.

"No, I allow them to exist. Death would be too easy." I smile at him then stand. "Carlisle, you will take your clan and leave here with nothing but the clothes on your backs. Your homes will be burned, your bank accounts closed, everything you have will cease to exist."

"Bella, you can't mean that." he gasps.

"I most certainly mean it." I say without emotion.

"You would leave us with nothing?" Alice chokes.

I shrug my shoulders. "There are nomads that survive with nothing. Why should you be any better?"

"You have no access to our funds and homes, Bella. You can't take away what you know nothing of." Jasper scoffs.

Aro laughs behind me, that maniacal laugh that sends terror into his enemies. "Really, Jasper? We are the Volturi. We know every detail about you and your little coven and believe me when I say that by morning, everything you've ever owned will be gone if your queen wishes it."

"What about Rosalie and Emmett? They are a part of our family, too!" Alice snaps.

"No, they aren't." Marcus says with a low chuckle. "They are Volturi. They didn't turn their back on Bella and Renesmee when they needed them, something it seems you Cullen's don't think twice about. Instead, they came here and for their efforts to protect Renesmee, they are a part of our family now."

I look at each of them one last time. "Now, I am sick of you. Leave here and never return unless commanded to. The day I see your faces uninvited, you will die."

I then step down from the dais and head toward the door without looking back. The Cullen's cry out to me and beg for mercy. Above the other's I hear Edward.

"You're my wife and Renesmee is my daughter! I will come back for you!"

I whip around and snarl at him. "Pain!" I scream and he falls to the floor screaming. I watch him in satisfaction for a moment then turn my gaze to Carlisle. He flinches as if he thinks I will use Jane's gift on him, too.

"Leave now." I snarl then slam the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the month following my arrival in Volterra, things haven't settled down in the least and I'm beginning to think they never will. There is never a dull moment with my new family. As soon as the sun rises Renesmee is up and ready to begin her day. Though she's the only one in the castle who eats human food, there are usually no less than ten family members sitting at the table around her at breakfast. After that, it's hard to keep track of her. She unintentionally commands everyone's attention and it's never hard for her to find someone to play with. I'll always think fondly of the time I found her in her room surrounded by Aro, my brothers and sister, along with Jane and Alec having a tea party.

"Who did you drain to provide us with this lovely beverage today? A baker or maybe a priest?" Alec asked.

Renesmee put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "This isn't Sweeny Todd, Uncle Alec. I don't make priest or baker tea or vicar biscuits."

"Alright, who let her watch a scary movie?" I had fussed.

Everyone looked away from me innocently.

"Don't be angry, Mommy. I wasn't scared, not even once. Besides, doesn't Uncle Caius look like the guy who played Anthony?"

I looked at Caius who smiled at me. "Oh my goodness, he does!" I sniggered.

"Then this man must be one sexy beast!" he said arrogantly, making everyone laugh.

We hadn't received word about the Cullen's since they left. As promised, we sent out guard to each of their houses to burn them and we took every penny of their fortune and donated it to several mortal charities. Just because we feed from humans doesn't mean we can't help them, too! I assumed that they were living as nomads or maybe found a home with another coven. I didn't care where they were as long as they stayed away from us.

Aro and I worked together every day to perfect my gift. I can not only tap into the abilities of the immortals in the castle, but reach miles to find the abilities of other vampires.

"We must also begin fight training for you, sweetness." Aro had said.

"Why? Who am I going to fight?" I laughed.

"No one that I forsee but it's a good skill to know just in case."

He began showing me how to fight and use my abilities to my advantage. I had fought every guard member and did rather well with each of them. I may not pack as much punch as Felix but I can hold my own.

I still haven't gotten used to being a queen. Deciding the fates of those who break the law is never easy.

"Can't we just lock them all in the dungeon and make them listen to 'It's A Small World' until they go mad and beg for death?" I had asked one day. Crystal laughed hysterically while Aro and my brothers looked at me as if I had grown another appendage.

"On the contrary, sweetness, the world is quite big. I've been thousands of places and I have nowhere near seen everything." Aro had said.

"It's a song, babe. It's a very annoying song and it drives everyone crazy when they hear it." They still look at me weird. "There's a ride at Disneyland and it plays that song." I shake my head when they are clueless. "You know what, never mind!"

Each night after Renesmee is tucked snuggly in bed with 'Caius', Aro and I found new ways to love each other. Tonight, we were on the floor in front of the fireplace. After hours there, Aro had to meet with Marcus and Caius for their weekly poker game, (who knew the Kings like to play poker!) so I decide to relax in the bathtub. I gather a few candles to light around the room then grab my iPod that Jane had given to me. I am in heaven laid back with a cloth covering my eyes while listening to Ed Sheeran. That's right, vampires love that ginger genius! I'm not here long when I sense Aro beside me. I feel his fingers gently glide over my chest under the bubbling water.

"That didn't take long. Did you win your brother's money already?" I ask without removing the cloth from my eyes.

"I heard the water running and knew you must be having a bath. I couldn't miss out, now could I?" he says, lifting the cloth.

"Will you be joining me or just watching?" I ask.

"I will be thoroughly disappointed if I can't join you, my love."

I grin. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

As he starts taking off his clothes, I can't take my eyes off him. I know I'll never get used to just how glorious his body is, the way his muscles flex under his skin when he moves and how he stands with effortless power. By the time he's naked, I am nearly crazy with the need to touch him. He steps in and slides his body between my legs and captures my lips for a passionate kiss.

"What are you listening to?" he asks as he moves his kiss down my jaw.

"Ed." I say simply.

"Ah, yes, your mortal crush."

I snigger. "Are you jealous, Aro?"

He shakes his head as he kisses my neck and shoulder. "No. While he may have made your mortal heart flutter, I can make your immortal body tremble." And with that, he slides into me smoothly.

I gasp in surprise then I wrap my legs around his hips and moan in pleasure. "You make my body tremble, my skin feel as it were on fire when you touch me, and every nerve in my body ache for you."

He shutters above me. "How can you make my body react to you with just words? I swear you could read the nine hundred and seventy-six page study that Marcus wrote and make it sound pornographic."

"What was the study about?" I ask.

"Rocks. Are they friend or foe?"

I try not to laugh but erupt into giggles. "What was his conclusion?"

Aro exhales. "Sweetheart, I am naked, you are naked, we're in this massive bathtub with candles all around and I'm already deep inside you. Do you seriously want to talk about rocks?"

"You brought it up, not me." I say then raise my head to kiss him. I waste no time dominating the kiss. I then grab his hips to keep him still and thrust against them, controlling our pace. When I move my lips to his jaw, he growls.

"I did not come in here to be violated by a dictator!"

I flip us in the water where I am above him. He snarls loudly. "I am being victimized!" He then starts laughing. "I feel helpless under your deviant clutches!"

"Sometimes a ruler needs to learn to be ruled." I say. "Your first lesson is to hold still like a good mate and let me have my way."

I intertwine our fingers and lift our hands above his head then begin to rock against him slowly. Aro's eyes roll back and he closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling of my body moving against his. Several times he tries to touch me but, given that I am a newborn, I hold him down easily.

"I can hardly give you an A for effort when you're not even trying to be still." I say. He moans his reply with eyes still closed.

It isn't long before the heat that I have become so familiar with starts building at the pit of my stomach. I nibble and suck along his jaw and neck and as the heat builds, my nibbles become hard bites. He hisses and snarls and tries to get out of my hold.

"Lesson learned, Isabella. I need to….mmmm….touch you!"

I pant as my climax rocks me. I throw my head back and hiss, trying not to scream loud enough to wake Renesmee.

Each time we make love, our feral desires are met, if only for a short time, but sometimes it takes longer than others for our beasts to be pacified, so to speak. As soon as my climax has finished, I release my grip on Aro's hands and sit up.

"AGAIN!" I growl.

He flips us again and he's behind me with his hands gripping my hips. I bend and hold on to the side of the bathtub as he takes me again. It's not long before Aro is hissing behind me.

"I need your lips!" he growls then twists me around to sit on his lap. I rock against him forcefully as he kisses me senseless. This time we peak together. As I scream against his shoulder to muffle the noise, he snarls my name. When we've both calmed, he pulls away slightly and smiles.

"Have you had your fill, sweetness?"

"Never." I giggle. "But maybe I've quenched my thirst for you for a few hours at the most."

He chuckles then kisses me again. "I think I shall apologize to my brother in the morning."

"Which one?"

"Caius. I have given him such grief these past 10 months for staying locked in his room with his mate for hours at a time. I argued that he was neglecting his duties as King but now I know he cannot help it any more than I can now."

"Think of it as keeping up morale among the ranks of the Volturi." I say.

He smiles. "Nice try, my love, but taming the beast with our mates does nothing to benefit the guard."

"Sure it does!" I say. "The beast must be tamed in order for the Kings and Queens to be happy. Neglecting the beast will only make for irritable and moody Kings and Queens which will make the guard sad and afraid. Happy beast, happy guard, it's quite simple really."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Aro laughs.

There's a knock on our bedroom door.

"Bella, I'm sorry to bother you. You have to come." Rosalie says.

I'm up with a towel around me and to the door in seconds.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Jacob just arrived."

"Now? It's in the middle of the night." I say concerned. I have talked to him many times over the phone but have yet to see him. He planned to return to Volterra to stay for good at the end of this week. I am surprised he came early.

"He needs you and Aro in the throne room now. He has summoned Caius, Crystal and Marcus as well. He wouldn't say why."

"Okay, send for Heidi to sit with Renesmee until she wakes then meet me down there, okay."

She nods then goes to find Heidi.

"What could be the problem?" Aro asks, already dressed in his usual black.

"I have no idea." I say and grab the first thing I see to wear, jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

He takes my hand and we run to the throne room. Even though we ran, we're still the last to arrive.

"Jacob!" I say smiling and jump into his arms.

"Bells!" he says and hugs me close to him. He pulls away to look at me. "Damn, Bella, you look freakish."

"And you smell terrible but I'm still glad to see you." I laugh. "I didn't expect you for another week." His face changes into a hardness that I've never seen before. "What?" I ask.

Jacob places his hands on my shoulders. "It's the Cullen's, well, Edward mostly but some of them are in it, too."

"In what, too?" Caius snaps.

"He is hell bent on getting you back, Bells. The pixie looking girl is on a war path to pay you back for leaving her with nothing and since she's mad, so is her mate, or husband or dude, whatever you vampires call it."

"What of Carlisle and Esme?" Marcus asks.

"I asked Edward that. He said that they parted ways; something about not wanting the same outcome to this."

"What can Edward, Alice and Jasper do to us? Three vampires against the entire Volturi guard." Crystal asks.

"They've enlisted some of their bloodsucker nomad friends. Edward tried to get the pack to help but with me imprinting on….." His eyes widened as he looked at me. "Yeah, I guess I didn't tell you that part."

"I know you imprinted on Renesmee, Jacob. When all this is over I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. Sorry."

He looked at me as if he were in pain. "Bella, he's got Charlie."

I feel a cold shiver down my spine.

"What do you mean he's got Charlie?"

"The three of them broke into Charlie's house while he slept and are holding him there."

"Did you see him, Jacob? Is Charlie okay?" I panic.

"Edward asked to speak to me there at the house. I saw Charlie then and he looked fine. Edward told me about his plan while I was there. He thought I would get the pack to join his cause but after learning I've imprinted, he kicked me out. Well, not literally. If he had kicked me, I would have ripped him in half."

"What's his next move?" Marcus spoke up.

"I don't know. I can't imagine he'll try to come here with his mob of nomads and Charlie in tow." Jacob says.

"We won't give him the chance." I say. "We'll go there."

"What? Like now?" Jacob asks surprised.

"Would you prefer we wait until, I don't know, they kill my dad!" I fuss.

Aro wraps his arm around my waist. "No, we won't wait, sweetness."

Marcus takes charge. "Alec, Jane, call every coven and tell them what has happened. Demand they join us in Forks. If they refuse, they will burn. Felix, Demetri, ready the guard. Caius, start arguing with Crystal because she'll want to go but you'll demand she stay here. Aro, Bella, inform Heidi that she will be caring for Renesmee while we're gone. We will meet here in one hour." And then he leaves the room without another word.

We all look at one another for a moment. Marcus is usually never so commanding. I like this Marcus!

The first to leave is Caius who grabs Crystal's hand and pulls her from the room without a word. Aro then takes my hand. "Let's spend the hour with Renesmee."

She isn't at all happy that we are leaving.

"Who's going to make my pancakes in the morning?" she asks, sitting up in her bed with her hands in mine.

"Heidi will make you breakfast, sweetheart." I smile.

"But Daddy makes them the way I like them."

Aro chuckles. "And I will make you some as soon as we get home. We won't be gone long, little one."

She frowns. "And Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus are going to?"

"Yes, but I'm sure they'll be anxious to get back to you so we'll hurry." I say.

"Well, this is just fantastic." she says, rolling her little eyes.

We spend the rest of our time listening to Aro tell stories, something that Renesmee loved best. He told us about the time that he won at poker against his brothers and instead of handing over their money, they had to suck on a sour piece of candy.

"It was those sour patch kids that mortal kids eat. I knew they couldn't swallow them but I made them keep it in their mouths. You should have seen their faces!" he laughed, trying to mimic Caius and Marcus' pucker.

We heard a light knock on the door then Caius peeked in. "I've come to get my goodbye hug and kiss. Sorry, brother, but I'm not referring to you." he says then nudges Aro out of the way to kiss Renesmee's cheek. "Crystal told me to ask you if you'd mind meeting her in our room later. She wants to go shopping and needs a chaperone. Please, Renesmee, don't let her buy another body pillow. She already has 5! That's a lot considering she never sleeps."

"Okay, Uncle Caius." she giggles.

"How did you win the argument about her coming with us?" I ask.

He grins and wiggles his eyebrows up and down. "I have ways of persuading her."

We each get one more hug and kiss from Renesmee then hurry to meet everyone else back in the throne room. I see Emmett and Rosalie talking quietly together as guards rush around them.

"Are you up to this? They've been your family a lot longer than they've been mine." I say.

Emmett shakes his head. "The minute they turned against you and Renesmee was when our ties severed with them."

"If it comes to us fighting one on one with them, I know it'll be hard but we aren't the ones in the wrong here. Fighting them is the right thing to do." Rosalie adds.

I nod with a small smile. I'm not quite sure what to say. Thank you doesn't seem like enough. Maybe I'll think of something when all this is over to repay them with.

Jacob slides his hand in mine and gives it an light squeeze. "How are you going to explain to Charlie why you look like a wax work when he sees you?"

"I'll say, 'Hey Dad, Jacob's a massive wolf with smelly fur.' It'll make what I am seem way better."

He chuckles and nudges my shoulder with his. "How do you explain the blood sucking brigade that you are bringing with you? When they come in with fangs bared to save him, what will you say?"

"I'll say, 'Hey Dad, Jacob's a massive wolf with smelly fur."

We are laughing when Marcus gets everyone's attention.

"Several immortals are meeting us in the woods near Forks. We have the Irish, Egyptian, Amazon covens on our side. They would normally have issue with joining us but because of the Cullen's actions against Renesmee, they will fight for her safety. The Denali's has taken Edward's side along with a few nomads that hate us. The Romanians are also with him."

"The wolves will also fight on your side." Jacob says. "They will fight for Nessie because of me."

"Nessie? Did you just call my daughter Nessie?" I growl.

"I know, I know, you're thinking of the Loch Ness Monster but I promise that didn't occur to me when I shortened her name. I mean, you got to admit, Renesmee is a mouthful."

"You'll have a mouthful of my fist if I hear you call her that again!" I say.

"Are we set to leave?" Aro asks from behind me.

"Just waiting on you." I smile.

Once outside, we file into a limo while the guard, eighty in total, fills three huge black buses. The car ride is full of talk about strategy and sending scouts before us to see where Edward is. We know Alice will see us coming and they'll be ready for us. I jump in fright when Aro's phone begins to vibrate in his pants pocket that is pressed against my hip. He seems to not care since he's in a deep discussion so I reach into his pants and pull out the phone. He grins at me for a moment as if I were reaching into his pocket for ….something else. I recognize the number immediately.

"It's Edward." I say to Jacob. Everyone stops their conversation and looks at me.

"Let me talk to him!" Aro says angrily.

"No, I want to." I say then answer the phone. I put it on speaker so everyone can hear.

"Bella!" Edward says as if my voice wasn't what he planned for. "I guess I should have known you'd be with him."

"That's sort of what true mates do, right? You know what they say, 'those who play together stay together'. I wonder if there's a well known phrase like that one for 'leave my dad alone you sorry piece of crap'."

"So Jacob told you?" he asks still with a weird daze to his voice.

"How else would I have know, Edward?" I ask.

"So it's simple, really, Bella. I want you to meet me in the clearing. When you are in my arms, I'll let Charlie go unharmed. Alice sees you bringing an army with you. If they act against me in any way, Charlie dies."

I roll my eyes. "So you can arm yourself with nomads but I can't have a few immortals to back me up?"

He is quiet for a moment then exhales. When he speaks, his voice is soft. "Bella, let's not discuss a fight. There will be no fight when you're in my arms again. I love you and I know you love me. Once you're here we can put all of this behind us. I was thinking we could go back to Esme's island and pick up our honeymoon where we left off."

The thought makes me shiver in disgust. His voice, his words, have an deranged tone to them. He honestly thinks I'll be coming back to him without a fight. I want to scream at him. I want to tell him that I would kill him the moment I see him but I am fearful that he will harm Charlie if I lash out. Instead, I level my voice as much as I can.

"So the clearing, huh? That's not very original, Edward. What is it about that place that makes immortals want to disagree? Can't you pick somewhere else?"

Edward laughs happily. It sounds totally creepy. "There's my Bella. When we last met I thought you'd left me but there you are. I'm afraid I can't change the meeting place. It's where my new family will gather to meet you. They want to welcome you."

"New family? Do you mean the nomads?" I ask.

"They aren't really nomads now, love. We are a family now with Alice and Jasper and soon we'll welcome you."

I look at Aro in bewilderment. "

"So the clearing it is." I say and hang up. I didn't know what more to say. He's delusional. "Can a vampire lose their mind? I've never heard of an immortal be that out of touch with reality."

"When something effects us a great deal our whole existence can change. The trauma of losing you has made him crazy." Marcus says.

"And deranged vampires are what we Volturi loving killing most." Aro says, then kisses my hand. "Don't worry, sweetness. We'll end him quickly and return home to Renesmee. Once the Cullen's are out of the way, you and I can live in peace.

I nod and lay my head on his shoulder. I hope he's right.

**Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I can't tell you how much your encouragement means to me. I have so much fun reading your comments. So many have given me ideas for the story and I love how you are trying to figure out what will happen. I hope I don't let anyone down! **

Chapter 9

The strategizing continues as we board the smaller of two Volturi planes that are already on the runway at the airport. Aro sits beside me with Jacob on my other side and Emmett and Rosalie across from me.

"Taking the entire guard may be overkill but since we are unsure of their numbers, I feel it's a good decision to take everyone." Marcus says.

"Everyone but the guards that remain with Renesmee and Crystal." I say.

"No, sweetness, everyone is with us. They will be safe on their own." Aro says.

I jump up in panic. "Are you insane? Leaving them alone and unprotected? What makes you think Edward won't send someone here? Really, how can you be so daft?"

To my astonishment, everyone laughs. Even Jacob chuckles.

"That's right. You haven't seen Crystal in action. Don't worry, we wouldn't leave them alone if they couldn't protect themselves." Marcus says.

Caius smiles. "Crystal has a very powerful gift, sister. No one will harm them, I promise."

"What sort of gift?" I ask.

"Let's just say she's hot in more ways than one." he grins.

"If she has a gift, why let her stay behind? Why not bring her and let her use her gift to help us?" I ask.

The smile fades from Caius' face. "Good god, sister! Do you think I'd let her fight when she's pregnant? She gets angry so easily and she'll overexert herself. No, she needs to be home resting. Besides, we needed someone to stay behind with Renesmee so no one would be better to do that than Crystal."

I hold up my hands in surrender. "Point taken, Caius. Damn, you are protective, aren't you?"

"Told you." Aro sniggers beside me.

Landing in Washington feels familiar though I can barely see the human memory. It brings a sense of anxiety that makes me uneasy. What if we're too late and Edward has hurt or killed Charlie? Death wouldn't be the right punishment for him if he has harmed my dad. An eternity of torture would be more suiting.

After pulling the hoods of our cloaks up, we exiting the plane well after dusk, a limo waits for us for the journey to Forks.

"How is the guard getting there?" I ask.

"They will run. Actually they prefer it." Aro says.

"Then I will run also. We'd probably get there faster." I say.

"You are a queen, sweetness. You shouldn't run." he says with his brow lowered.

"Because I am a queen, I will demand that I run with the guard. The faster I can get to my dad the better." I say.

"Very well." he says then waves the car away. I am surprised that my brothers remain with me, too. "You don't have to travel of foot just because I am."

Marcus smiles. "Caius never travels by car unless it's for recreation. Since the two of you plan to rough it, Aro and I will also."

As soon as we duck into the woods, Jacob trembles beside me and blurs into his wolf form. I can feel Aro and Edward's gift even from here so grin at Jacob as I search his thoughts. I can see everything he has ever thought but since I want his past thoughts to remain his, I focus on now.

_Did she really think I'd be traveling human? _ He thought.

"I had no doubt that you'd be going wolfie, Jake. I was just reminded of how big you are."

He rolls his eyes and huffs.

_You'd better keep your mind to yourself, Bells. No reading my thoughts._

I frown. "I'll only use it to communicate now. I'd never pry into your thoughts. I hope you know that."

He looks at me for a moment then nods. He knows he can trust me.

When the guard meets us away from the airport, we begin our journey to Forks. Aro leads us as if he has made the trip many times. I make a mental note to ask him about it later.

When we're nearly there, the woods begin to look a bit familiar. I remember the moss on the trees and how everything looks so green. I didn't particularly like it when I was human. I begin to feel the presence of other vampires and the gifts they have. I stop suddenly when one gift stands out.

"What is it?" Aro asks.

"Someone has a gift like Jane's. Does one of our allies have this gift?"

"No." Marcus says. "No one in our world has the same gift."

"The Cullen's must have created newborns." Caius says through his teeth. He's already irate.

"It's a woman who has a gift like Jane's. She has very bright red hair. I can see her through Edward's thoughts. He sees her as his strongest ally."

"She needs to be taken out first." Emmett says.

Aro nods in agreement. "The rest of our group is not far from here. Let's meet them and develop a plan."

We run a little further until I see them, a assembly of vampires. I would have thought they were enemies by the scowls on their faces, that is until Aro greets them.

"I can't possibly thank you enough for coming to our aide." he says with a small smile.

"We came for the sake of the innocent child, Aro, not for you." an olive skin vampire says.

"I would ask for nothing more, Amun." Aro says.

I remove the hood of my cloak and introduce myself to them and they are more cordial to me than my mate. I enjoy meeting them and putting a face to the gifts I feel pulsing around my mind. I especially like Benjamin. He's so different than most vampires I have met. He's light hearted and fun and seems to take nothing too seriously. He can control the elements. I wonder if he'd like to join the Volturi?

"There is a newborn with a gift like Jane's. Other than Edward's anticipation of our moves, she is our strongest threat." Aro says.

"But we have Bella who can do practically anything. She's our greatest strength. We have to keep her safe no matter what." Emmett says sternly. I give him a quick wink, a silent acknowledgement for being so protective of me.

"Our main goal here is to end the Cullen's and their army and get Bella's father out unharmed." Marcus says.

"Whoever can get to them first, take the Cullen's out quickly." I growl. "It was a mistake to keep them alive but I won't make that mistake twice."

I hear a rumbling sound from behind me and when I turn around I see the wolves coming toward me. Their number has grown to fifteen, no doubt from the presence of more vampires in the area. Jacob and Sam exchange looks. Jacob is summarizing everything for the pack.

"Thank you so much for coming." I say, looking at each one of them. "I know it's against your nature to fight with vampires instead of against them."

"_This isn't only for Jacob and Renesmee, Bella. You were our friend as a mortal. That's not something we forget_." Sam thinks.

"Thank you." I say again.

After a few more words of strategy, we walk together into the clearing. Our guard wearing cloaks, too, look like a black veil that's been laid across the green clearing. Edward, Alice, and Jasper are there with around thirty other vampires. I focus my attention on Edward.

"I don't see the Romanians." Aro whispers.

Edward heard Aro's thoughts and images begin to fill his head. I see the two Romanians in his mind. What I see next stops me in terror.

I look at Aro in panic. "The Romanians. Edward sent them to Volterra."

RENESMEE'S POV

I spent the day with Aunt Crystal after everyone went to "settle a matter" as they put it. We drove to Siena where she treated me to five new outfits, three teddy bears, and ice cream! She was not happy at all when I told her Uncle Caius didn't want her to buy another body pillow.

"I was happy with one but the more he fussed about it, the more I bought. Let's get him this shirt that says 'This Daddy Does Diapers' and make him wear it to court! Ooh, and let's get these bubble gum cigars and make him pass them out to the guard!"

On the way home she puts the top down on the convertible and we sing, or maybe scream along to the radio would be a better word. We have just pulled into the drive when she tenses beside me. Instead of pulling the car into the garage, she parks right where we are and gets out.

"Come here, sweet pea." she says and holds her hands out for me. When I am in her arms with my arms around her neck she smiles. "I want you to hold on to me, okay?"

"Alright." I say. I'm about to ask why but I suddenly feel them, too. It takes my senses longer to react since I'm only half vampire but now I feel vampires near us. "Two of them, right?" I ask.

"Yep. In the courtyard. Should we go greet them?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

I return her smile. "Sure, but I hope for their sake that they come in peace."

She carries me through the gate to the courtyard and we see them instantly. I remember their faces from a book Uncle Marcus showed me.

"Vladimir and Stefan." I say.

"You already know us, little one? How convenient. We can skip introductions and get right down to business." Stephan says with his thick accent.

"And what business would that be?" Aunt Crystal asks.

Vladimir tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. "I am not familiar with you, madam."

"Don't you remember, brother?" Stefan asks with a creepy smile. "This is our new queen. Crystal is Caius' true mate."

"Forgive me for my forgetfulness, your highness." Vladimir chuckles sarcastically. "So it seems Edward and Alice was right. The Volturi did leave the child unprotected. Disposing of her will be easy."

"I'm hardly unprotected." I snap.

"There are no other guards here, little one. We have checked. Only the two of you remain. " Stefan says then chuckles. "We just might make it back to Forks to kill the rest of the Volturi."

Vladimir takes a step toward us with a smile. "Let's get this over with."

Aunt Crystal's arms tighten around me a bit. "I really wouldn't come closer if I were you." she says, looking at the two vampires with a smirk.

"Or what, my queen? What could you possibly do to us?" Stefan asks.

"Plenty." she says. "So turn your creepy selves around and be on your merry psychotic way. You are taking too much of our time."

"Oh, so sorry we are an inconvenience. We will waste no more time." Stefan says then his face turns into a scowl as he hisses at us.

He takes a step toward us and from out of thin air comes Crystal's shield, creating a dome around us, ten feet from us on all sides. It is a barrier of fire, its flames rising twenty feet high. Despite the inferno, we can still see the Romanians.

"You're still here?" Crystal says sarcastically. "Well, aren't you brave? Most vampires run away screaming when they see this much fire."

"H….how did you…we knew nothing of your gift! No one told us of your gift." Stefan says in fright.

"Because no one who sees my gift lives to tell the tale and the Volturi wouldn't brag about one of their most gifted members, would they?" she says.

"Yes, they would." Vladimir says coldly making both Aunt Crystal and I giggle. He's right, of course we would!

"So, the way I see it, you have two options. You could run now or die. You choose." she says.

"We will not run away from a woman! We will find a way into your little bubble." Stefan snarls.

"I don't think you will." Crystal laughs. "Last chance, boys. Run or die.

"What can you do to us while you cower behind your flames?" Vladimir asks arrogantly.

"This." Crystal says blankly then, as quick as lightning, she raises her hand and with a flick of her wrist, a ball of fire detaches from the shield and engulfs Stefan. He begins to scream but in seconds, he explodes into ash. Crystal narrowed her eyes at Vladimir. "Run or die!" she screams.

Vladimir looks like, as humans say, 'the lights are on but no one is home'. He's completely dazed. When Crystal screams at him again, his face turns in rage. I don't know what he plans to accomplish with charging us. Maybe it was rage that spurs him but for whatever reason he runs toward us. Aunt Crystal flicks her wrist again and Vladimir, like Stefan, is engulfed in flames then explodes into ash.

When the ash settles, Aunt Crystal removes the shield around us. She looks at me with a huge smile as if the two vampires she just pulverized didn't affect her at all.

"I bought some very pretty pink nail polish the other day that I thought would look just beautiful on you. What do you say we go inside and I'll give you a manicure?"

I return her smile and since she isn't mentioning the Romanians, I won't either. "That sounds like fun!"

We head back to the car and park it in the driveway. We are grabbing our bags from the trunk when her cell phone rings. She smiles when she sees who's calling.

"Auntie Crystal's beauty salon, Auntie Crystal speaking." she says when she answers between sniggers. Her smile fades right away. "We're fine, Caius. Calm down."

I can hear him through the phone but I can't make out what he's saying. Darn vampire speed talking. It's no fair for a half vamp.

"Yes, they were here…We're fine...They're not exactly gone if you count their ashes. I'm sure there's a bit of them hanging out in the courtyard…..Baby Jace is fine…..You're already there?...Okay, just hurry home…..I love you, too."

She tucks her phone back into her pocket and smiles. "Alright, chickadee, let's get those nails painted!"

"So you and Uncle Caius finally agreed on a name for the little prince?" I ask.

"Yep, I think Jace is the winner. Caius really likes Jace in the Mortal Instruments series. He sees himself in that character for some reason." Crystal says.

I take a handful of bags and follow her into the castle. I won't let her know that I see worry in her eyes.

BELLA'S POV

I feared that the fight would start as soon as we walked into the clearing. Caius hissed loudly when he heard me say that the Romanians were heading for Volterra.

"Just call her, brother." Marcus had said.

I was so thankful that Crystal said everything was fine when Caius called her.

"Show yourself, Bella. Let me see my beautiful bride." Edward says happily. I look at Aro who nods cautiously. I take a step forward and push the hood of my cloak back. "There you are, love." he says with a sigh, I'm guessing of relief.

"Where's Charlie?" I ask, searching the clearing for him.

"He's safe, Bella. I would never harm him. I could never harm someone you love so much." Edward says with this sort of dazed expression. He has cracked without a doubt.

"I love Renesmee, too, but you didn't mind to hurt her." I say without emotion.

"You have to put that behind you now so we can be happy again." he says. I catch myself shaking my head. Edward has truly lost his mind! I glance at Aro to see his expression shows he's just as perplexed as me.

"Edward, I didn't come here to have to remind you again that Aro is my mate. I can't have anyone else. I wouldn't want to if I could. I love him. That's the last word on that subject. I didn't come here to rehash relationship drama. I want Charlie."

Edward looks down for a second then he smiles at me. "You want Charlie and I want you. We can both get what we want if you'll just come to me." He holds his hand out to me. "You are my wife, Bella. I love you. Let me take you from this place while my new family takes care of this….problem." he hisses, looking at Aro.

Aro snarls and I thread my fingers through his to calm him.

"Edward, you pushed me right into Aro's arms when you betrayed Renesmee and I. I found Aro because of you. Don't blame him for something you did."

Aro finally speaks though he watches Edward as if he expects him to go into a hysterical fit before our eyes. Despite all that Edward has done, Aro's words were calm.

"We have discussed the status of your marriage to Isabella already and your leaders have decided your fate regarding the matter. No other discussion is needed. We wouldn't be here at all if you had left Isabella's father alone."

"We are here because you've stolen what is mine!" Edward snaps.

Aro takes a step forward. "Isabella is not a possession you can claim, you fool! Fate has chosen us as mates. Your relationship with her is over! There is absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

Marcus steps forward and discretely nudges Aro's shoulder with his. It's a unspoken request to stay calm.

"Edward, as much as you may think differently, a battle with you and your little group of nomads and newborns is not necessary. Return Isabella's father and we will leave you in peace." Marcus says.

Edward laughs in this sickening senile way. "There can be no peace until Bella is mine!"

There is no doubt that we are about to fight. Edward isn't seeing reason and Alice or Jasper hasn't moved to defend him. I look past Edward to the group he has behind him. I can read their thoughts as clear as I can hear my own. I know what Edward and Alice told them. I also see that none of them have spoken to Jasper. I wonder why?

"Edward and Alice have given you the wrong impression of us. We are not the ruthless killers they've made us out to be." I say to them.

Edward interrupted me and shakes his head. "We? Please, Bella, don't group yourself with the Volturi scum."

"Scum?" Rosalie laughs. "Aren't you one to talk, Edward? A father, mortal or immortal, who plots to kill his own child is the lowest level of scum imaginable. You make damn near everyone in the free world look like saints."

"The Volturi aren't what you think." I continue. "We seek justice against those who break our laws. Those abide by the law will live in peace. If you stand down now, you can leave here unharmed. If you fight us, you will die."

"She's lying! Didn't we tell you they would lie?" Alice screamed. "The Volturi are deceivers and have made Bella just like them!"

"She's not like them." Edward growls at her.

"Yes, she is! She left us with nothing! She broke your heart, Edward! She has no intention of coming back to you. Why would you want her after what she's done?"

"My, my, quarreling in the ranks. That can't be good." Aro chuckles then with a groan, he drops to his knees. He's gritting his teeth trying not to cry out. I see that the red haired girl is using her gift on him. I shake in fury as the need to protect my mate overcomes me. I step in front of him to protect him and, using Benjamin's gift, I conjure a ball of fire in the palm of my hand. I hear the screams of the newborns as I throw the ball and hit the girl square in the chest. She cries out and flails around mindlessly. Her skin quickly turns to ash. I raise my hand in her direction and a strong gust of wind blows her ashes out of sight. I hear Benjamin laughing behind me. I guess he likes the show I just put on using his gifts.

"Who's next?" I scream.

And that begins the battle. Edward's little army takes my words as a challenge and they all runs toward me at once. They never get close to me for the wolves and our guard storms them like waves against sand.

There are a few of them with gifts, the Denali woman with the power to shock her enemy or the newborn with the power to crush her enemy with only a look but we took care of them both quickly. I used a gift to incapacitate while another guard tore them apart.

All of a sudden someone grabs me from behind. They pull my arms back until they begin to crack. I think quickly of a gift I can use to free myself.

"Not so fast." Alice says and appears from behind me. I take a quick look to see that a guy about the size of Felix is holding tightly to me. "Oh, poor Bella. How quick you go from being a wicked queen to nothing more than the dirt on my shoes."

Alice stalks around me with a devious grin. She had been my sister and friend before that. Now look at her.

I struggle against the guy's hold as I watch Alice.

"When you took everything I had, I knew there would come a day that I'd meet you again. And let me take a page from your book and say that I've searched to find pity or love for you and then I remember driving up to my home to see it burned to the ground and then I remember why I hate you so much. It was by your order that everything was taken from me. "

Then she slaps me. Um, what? Does she really think she can slap me and not get her face ripped off? I struggle in the guy's grip again and when I'm almost free, Alice points to the side.

"Look, your precious coven is losing." she laughs.

I turn around and scream in terror. It's Marcus. He's lying mangled on the ground and not moving. Marcus, the voice of reason, the calm in the middle of the storm, is he just hurt or more? Fires are already burning around us. He can't be burned. I think about his smile and kind eyes. I think about Renesmee and how much she loves him. I begin to tremble in rage. The guy that holds me tightens his grip making me wince in pain.

I then take in the scene around me. She's wrong of course. The Volturi are making quick work of the newborns but some of the others are putting up a better fight.

From somewhere I hear Aro snarl and then cry out. I can't see him which panics me. Where is he? I have to help him!

"Aro!" I scream but the sound of battle drowns me out.

He's fighting and might be losing. I have to help him! I have to protect him!

"Oh, one more thing." Alice says then points to the side of the clearing. There a vampire stands just a few steps from the woods with a man in his arms.

"Dad!" I scream.

The vampire that holds him dumps him onto the ground. I listen for his heartbeat but I can barely concentrate. My ears are ringing. I am growling and hissing in fury as I try to break free of the guy's hold.

"Edward lied. Charlie is dead. I killed him and now I'm going to kill you." she says then steps closer to me until our faces are just inches apart. "Pray for an afterlife, Bella, because as soon as I'm done here, I will finish the job that the Romanians didn't. Maybe you'll see your daughter there." she says then she smirks. "Farewell, your majesty."

Charlie is dead, Marcus is dead, Aro may be losing his battle, and Alice is going after Renesmee. My body shakes violently with crazed fury. Alice hisses then lunges at me and everything goes red.

**What do you think? I truly don't mean to leave you hanging. I just wanted to get this out to you as I'm working on the next chapter. Things look not so good for Bella right now but, for those of you who have read my other stories, you may remember that something happens when (my) vampires vision goes red. Let me know what you think! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess what. I'm finished with this story! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I know the ending may not be what you expected but I hope you'll like it anyway. **

Chapter 10

ARO'S POV

As our enemy runs toward us, I set my sights on Edward. He has caused my Isabella more grief than any woman should have. A beauty such as her should never have a frown on her face. She's too good….too special.

Though she may not have noticed, I see she is a natural queen. Her mercy was evident even as she was about to fight. She gave the enemy a chance for freedom. She gave them the right to choose. As much as so many of our kind think of us differently, the Volturi doesn't want to fight. We never want violence unless it's absolutely necessary.

The Cullen's deserve violence in its most raw form. They have caused so much anger and hurt that nothing they can do now will change the fact that they will burn for their offenses.

As I run for Edward, I happen to glance at Jasper. He isn't fighting. He looks dazed and unsure. I barely have time to wonder why when I catch up to Edward. I tackle him to the ground and grip his neck, causing it to crack.

"You have hurt Isabella for the last time, Cullen! She will be rid of you and your band of imbeciles."

"Don't be so sure, Aro." Edward says, all signs of the mentally unstable man that spoke to Isabella gone. "The battle isn't over. I will have your head and when I do, I will present it to Bella and she will know who the better mate is. She will know that who she believes to be her mate is weak."

He kicks my side hard causing me to growl in pain. He flips us over and tries to grab my throat. As I'm fighting him I can barely hear my mate scream my name. Is she hurt? I grit my teeth in anger and turn to find her when Edward catches me by my shoulder then tries to punch me. I duck then jab him hard in his side.

That's when I hear it, the rawest untamed snarl I have ever heard. It sends a shiver of fear over me. Then the ground starts shaking as the fires that are burning in random places in the clearing grow three times their height. Each of them rotate upward like a tornado. Then Isabella appears. Her face is fearsome and beyond beautiful. She is baring her teeth and hissing ferociously. She cuts through the newborns as if they are nothing. She doesn't use a gift on them but dismembers them using a combination of the fight skills I taught her, her newborn strength, and something else, fury.

Isabella spots Edward and I and hisses. She stalks toward us, not bothering to step over the enemies bodies under her feet. She steps right on what remains of Irina's face who she killed only seconds ago. She grabs Edward by his hair and throws him to the ground. She stomps her boot on the side of his face to hold him there. She looks around us to see that our enemy is defeated. The only ones that remain are Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

"Demetri, bring Alice to me!" she screams. "Felix, bring Jasper!"

Alice tries to run but Demetri catches her quickly. When they both are brought to her, Isabella snatches them by their necks and throws them down beside Edward then throws her head back and screams incoherently. She is wild with rage. Her eyes dart around like someone possessed. She is absolutely exquisite….and mine.

"The last time I saw you I let you leave with your lives. Now you'll wish you were never born!"

"Then get it over with, Bella! Kill us!" Alice screams.

Isabella laughs maniacally . "Kill you? Who said anything about killing you? No, that'd be way to easy." She then steps closer to Alice. "If my father is dead as you say he is, you will burn slowly for what you've done. If Marcus is dead, no one has ever suffered more than you will." She orders Felix, Demetri, and Emmett to take the Cullen's to the plane.

"Where are you taking us?" Alice screeches.

"To Volterra, of course, and down to the dungeon where no one can hear you scream." she glares.

When they are dragged away, I wrap my arms around my mate and whisper how much I love her and wish for her to calm down. I feel her body relax against mine. After a minute she pulls away to look at me. Her beast is once again locked up tight and my loving Isabella has returned.

BELLA'S POV

When the red haze lifts and I can see clearly, one thought dominated.

"Charlie." I breathe and run to him. When I kneel by his side, I look up quickly. He's not the only one who shares my fear. I see Caius bent over Marcus. "Caius!" I yell.

He looks at me with a worried expression. "He's hurt but he lives. He'll be okay but we must get him home quickly."

I carefully turn Charlie onto his back. I whimper when I see his face. His eyes are swollen shut and his nose is obviously broken. His heart is weak and beating irregularly. On his wrists I see teeth marks. Someone drank from him. I fight the red haze again to care for him.

"Dad, can you hear me?" I say. He recoils feebly. He doesn't recognize my changed voice. "It's me, Dad. It's Bella."

I don't notice when Aro comes to kneel beside me.

"Isabella, he can't remain like this. You have to change him for him to survive."

I have no idea what Charlie would want. I can't imagine he'd want to die but would he think becoming immortal would be much better? He is such a straight laced guy, what would he think of becoming a part of a world he doesn't know exists?

"Dad, I can save you. I can make you stay with me if you want. You have to change into something you've never dreamed really exists, Dad, but you will stay here." My voice begins to crack. I take his hand into mine. "Squeeze my hand if you want me to help you." I don't feel anything for a moment but then he squeezes a lot stronger than I would have thought he could. With a sigh of relief, I press my lips to his cheek. "I won't be far, Dad, and when you open your eyes, I'll be with you." And then I sink my teeth into his neck. I wait for his screams and spasms of pain but he remains still. I would have thought I was too late but his heart still beats sluggishly.

"We need to get him to the plane." Aro says and lifts Charlie into his arms. He kisses my temple and we run together away from the clearing, for what I'm hoping is the last time.

Felix and Demetri keep Edward, Alice and Jasper in the guard's plane far from me. My mind is too consumed with Charlie and Marcus to deal about them now.

Caius is caring for Marcus. No one would believe Caius is as compassionate and loving as he is by his demonic demeanor. He holds Marcus' arm firmly in place as it begins to fuse to his body. The burn across his cheek will leave a scar but I can already tell that it'll be one of those hot scars that will make him look tough and dangerous, so unlike the way he really is.

"Don't worry dude. Chicks dig scars!" Emmett had told him. Marcus chuckled through his pain.

I sit on the floor beside Charlie who is lying across a lounge seat. I haven't let go of his hand since he squeezed it in the clearing.

"I can't believe he's so quiet. Most people are screaming in agony as they change." Aro says beside me.

"I didn't scream during my change." I say then flex my bicep dramatically. "We're fantastic like that."

Aro grins. "I hope he adjusts well to his new life. Being the father of the queen will most certainly benefit him."

"Won't he get a kick out of that. His introvert daughter is a queen." I smile.

"But that was one of the things that made you so beautiful, my sweet." he says then looks away as if he's thinking.

"How do you know I was an introvert? Did you gather that much from me in that short time I was in Volterra for the first time?"

"No." he says simply. I can see that there's more there but he keeps it to himself. "We will settle Charlie into a room next to Jacob's. What about your mother? Will she wonder where the two of you have gone? Should you speak to her?"

I giggle quietly. "I may send her an email but she most definitely doesn't need to know what Charlie and I have become. She'll be fascinated with the supernatural. She'll bury herself in the obsession to find if other mythical creatures exist."

"You wouldn't have her changed if she'd like to?"

I shake my head. "No. My mother finds life too fascinating to take it away. She loves the beach and feeling sand between her toes. She loves the warmth of the sun on her skin. She should have that for the rest of her life and when her life is over, she'll have memories of those times to take with her to Heaven."

We are quiet for a moment and questions from the battle begin to play in my mind.

"What happened to me in the battle? I remember getting so angry and then everything went red. I completely lost myself."

Aro nods in understanding. "When our kind feels something extremely traumatic, we lose ourselves to our instincts. Our nature overcomes us and that beast inside us takes over. That is what happened to you, sweetness."

"Why didn't that happen when I woke from my change to find Renesmee gone? That was traumatic."

He shakes his head. "I don't know. Sometimes it's hard to understand the beast. It wants what it wants. For example, I know without a doubt when my beast desires you. I have to have you in order to quench it's thirst. It's harder to figure out when it desires revenge and what triggers it."

I nod. While that brings me a bit of insight, there's still so much I want to know. Still, I let it go.

Aro looks down and takes my hands. He's hiding something from me.

"What are you thinking, my king?" I ask.

"I'm thinking that I can't wait to get home. I want to feel you lying next to me. I want to feel your bare skin against mine. I want to hold our daughter in my arms and feel her kiss on my cheek. I want to hear her laugh and see that look of mischief in her eyes right before she says something hilarious. The child really is comical. I don't know how she comes up with some of the things she says." he laughs.

"It's Emmett's influence, no doubt." I laugh. "She gets her humor from him and her sarcasm from Caius. They both have made a huge impression in her life. Thank god for you and Marcus who keeps her grounded. I sometimes wonder if she has much of me in her at all."

"The things that are like you are things you cannot see. She holds herself with such effortless grace just as you do. She grins like you and in those quiet moments where she is thoughtful, her head tilts to the side slightly just like you. And that mischief in her eyes is something I love most about her because I see you there. Your eyes flash with the same playfulness when you are about to tease me or when you try to persuade me into getting your way."

He always knows just what to say to get me weak in the knees. I lean into him where our faces are inches apart. "How much persuading would I have to do to get you to kiss me right now?"

"Just a small one, sweetness. It has been far too long since I've had you. If our kiss lingers at all, I'm afraid of what will happen. I'm comfortable with my brothers but not so much that I'd be willing for them to watch me make love to my mate. If it were either of them, I 'd be totally sickened. I won't give them the same discomfort."

"I agree." I say and press my lips to his. Though we take time to enjoy the feel of our lips moving together, we don't deepen it. Heaven help what would happen if we tried!"

The view of Volterra through the truck window is spectacular. I am so thankful to be home. At the airport, Aro had summoned a Volturi truck, more like an ambulance, pick us up to take Charlie home. Thankfully, Marcus was already mobile enough to ride in the limo. When Alec opens the door, I see Renesmee waiting. She jumps into my arms before I can get out.

"Mommy, I've missed you!" she says.

"And I've missed you, sweetheart." I say, hugging her close to me.

She then looks at Charlie lying on the gurney. She places her tiny hand on his cheek.

"Can he see what I'm showing him, Mommy?"

I focus on Charlie and I can see pictures of Renesmee and I flowing through his mind. I can feel him trying to understand them through the pain. I flinch when his concentration waivers and the feeling of the searing pain creeps into his mind.

"Yes, he sees you and when he wakes up he'll know who you are." I smile.

She then stretches over me to hug Aro.

"Daddy, Crystal and I made thirty pancakes and stacked them on top of one another. We took pictures so you could see!"

"But don't tell me hers taste better than mine. I might get a bit jealous." he says.

"No one makes pancakes like you, Daddy. Yours are the best."

We get out of the truck and Aro helps Alec get the gurney out. I smile a little when Renesmee takes Charlie's other hand and walks beside him as we head inside.

Ahead of us, Caius jumps out of the car and has Crystal in his arms in seconds. He picks her up with the biggest smiles on his face and carries her into the castle with Crystal laughing all the way.

"Yeah, she missed him a lot." Renesmee said with a happy smile. "Better not plan to see them anymore today."

I look at her in surprise. How does she know about _that_? Seeing my expression, her smile fades. "What? Grandpa wants to discuss Aunt Crystal's labor and delivery with her and Uncle Caius."

"Grandpa?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, Grandpa Carlisle. He and Grandma Esme arrived this morning." she says.

Aro looks at me angrily but masks it with a smile. "Hey, sweet pea, I need my special helper for a very important job."

She giggles. "Sure, Daddy, what can I do?

"I need you to help your Mommy get your Grandpa settled up in his room. I know that there is only one girl in this whole castle that can be trusted with this job and that is you. Are you up for it?" he asks using his arms to measure how big he thinks this job will be.

She rolls her beautiful brown eyes. "No need for dramatics, Daddy. I'll be glad to help Mommy."

He grins at me. "See, there's that look I was telling you about." He kisses my cheek and disappears into the castle.

When we get inside, Jane takes the other side of the gurney and carries Charlie up to his room.

"His clothes are so bloody and dirty. Alec, do you mind to grab some comfortable clothes for him from Aro's closet and clean Charlie up a bit? I don't think he'd like it to much if his daughter gives him a bath."

"Not at all, Bella. I will clean him up and I'll find you when I'm finished." Alec smiles. I'm glad that he used my name instead your majesty or your grace or something like that.

"I will be in the throne room. I'm guessing Aro is greeting our guests in there." I say then pick Renesmee up into my arms and leave the room.

I can hear snarling and yelling as soon as we reach the foyer. I quickly walk down the long hall to the throne room and when I open the door I see Caius fighting to get free of Aro's hold. Crystal is in front of him trying to calm him down.

"He was just offering, Caius. He doesn't have to be there."

"I don't care if you're the only vampire doctor, Carlisle! You will not touch her! Do you honestly think that after all you did and didn't do for Bella and Renesmee, I'd let you come within ten feet of my mate?"

Carlisle is looking to the floor with his hands folded in front of him. "I am sorry you feel that way, Caius. I am trying to atone for my crimes against the law of our kind. I know I've done wrong and I want to make it right. I thought maybe if I offered my services to you it'd be a sign of my good will."

"Good will? You have no good will, Carlisle! For you to plot against a baby who was in your family, you are a freaking imbecile if you think I'd let you touch even a hair on my son's head!"

"I understand." Carlisle says quietly.

"Why are you really here, Carlisle?" I ask, moving to stand beside Aro.

"I am telling the truth. I came to make up for the evil I have done to you and my granddaughter." he says.

"Please believe him, Bella. He only wants forgiveness and to make things right with you, our granddaughter, and our rulers." Esme pleads.

I narrow my eyes at Carlisle and focus on his thoughts. I can see his fight with Edward and his decision to break from his children and save Esme from the Volturi's wrath that he knew would be laid down against them. I also see he and Esme discussing where to go from there. They know they can't run from us. After we have handled their children we'd come for them. I see that he is telling the truth. He wants to make things right but I see more than he's saying.

"He's hoping to speak to his children." I say. "He wants them to beg for mercy to keep themselves alive. He loves them just like any good father loves his children. Regardless of what they've done he still wants them freed and safe."

"When someone has broken as many laws as you and your coven have, do you honestly think we'd spare any of you?" Marcus asks.

"I had to try. I would have lived in turmoil for the rest of my existence if I hadn't come to beg for your mercy."

Seeing his mind and how everything he has done truly was with great concern for me unsettles me. He wanted to protect me and disregarded the law to do what he thought best. He tried after Renesmee was born to get Edward to accept her but couldn't convince him. He feels like a failure to me and Renesmee.

"Regardless of your good intentions, how could we possibly spare you? The Volturi would look soft if you leave here with your lives." I say.

"I understand your concern." Carlisle says.

I watch him and Esme carefully. "And when I torture your children and you hear their screams, what will you do?"

Fear strikes both of them. Esme trembles but Carlisle remains strong.

"For Alice and Edward, what they've done is unspeakable. They brought war against you and injured Marcus…."

I raise my voice. "And nearly killed my Dad! They will pay dearly for that. Will you stay away when they are punished?"

"I will stay away from those who committed the offenses but not Jasper. I couldn't. He has been through so much and is nothing like his siblings."

"He was right in the middle of it! Why would you say something like that?" I ask.

Carlisle smiles weakly. "Simply read my thoughts, Bella, and you'll find everything you need to judge him fairly."

I look at him at him skeptically for a moment then passed Renesmee to Aro and began to concentrate on his thoughts. What I find there is unbelievable.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

There are hundreds of years that are ready for me to peruse though I'd never linger on more than what I'm supposed to see.

Carlisle's first memory of Jasper isn't when he and Alice came to the Cullen's home but in a village. Carlisle was on the ground looking up at Jasper. The fire from venom was spreading through his body fast. Jasper looked unsure and scared.

"Your father has brought war on my kind with humans. I had to change you." Jasper said, trying to keep his voice calm. "I had to change you or they'd kill me."

"Who would kill you?" Carlisle choked.

"The ones who changed me." he said then looked around in fear. "I'm sorry."

With that, Jasper ran away and left Carlisle to burn. I can see that Carlisle didn't feel anger toward Jasper. He pitied him.

Time seems to flip by like turning pages of a book. The next memory I see is from the time I had always been told Jasper was changed, when he was an officer of the Confederate army. He's stood in front of Carlisle in a wooded area somewhere.

"I never thought I'd meet you again." Jasper said. He was trying to sound superior with a haughty stance in front of Carlisle but he could see the fear in Jasper's eyes.

"I can see that you are not happy with what you are doing, Jasper. Let me help you. Constantly changing mortals and killing our kind isn't all that this life is. You can live peacefully if you'll come with me." Carlisle said with a hand reached out to Jasper. I can see how Carlisle cared for Jasper and sincerely wanted to help him.

"Don't you see? I can't leave. I have heard of the Volturi and how ruthless they are. I've heard that they have intervened and are hunting those who began this war among our kind. They will torture and kill me if they found me. I have to stay here and fight if I want to survive."

"I can hide you from them, Jasper. I can help you and if the time comes that the Volturi find you I will plead your case. I will be with you. Just let me help you."

Jasper's face turned into a scowl. "I will not run like a coward."

"On the contrary, leaving a life you are familiar with to begin again in the unknown is far from cowardly."

Jasper seemed to think about what Carlisle said but he snarled loudly and ran away.

Again the pages of Carlisle mind turned until I see him and Jasper on the balcony of a house.

"Of course you and Alice can stay with us. It's something I have wanted since they day you changed me. I always knew I could help you. Now I can."

"Please don't…." Jasper started and then looked down. "Don't let them know I changed you. Don't let them know I fought against your help."

"If that is what you wish, I swear I will never tell."

Time flipped again through memories of better times in the Cullen home. There was trials and happiness, they'd move every few years for one reason or another. Through everything I see how proud Carlisle is of the change Jasper had made in his existence. He was nothing like he used to be. Then they settled again in Forks. I can see my mortal face in Carlisle's mind.

"This isn't right, Edward, and you know it!" Jasper yelled. They were at their home the night after Edward saved me from nearly being crushed between my truck and the van.

"I don't care if it's right or wrong, Jasper. I can't read her thoughts. Bella fascinates me and I want to pursue her. If she becomes too much of a problem, I'll drain her, but I will be with her and you won't stop me if you know what's best for you." Edward said, making my stomach flip. Did I really mean that little to him when we first met?

"What's best for me? Is that a threat?" Jasper asks.

"Don't think I don't know what you are, Jasper. Don't think I don't know what you did to Carlisle and what you've done throughout your existence. I've read it through your mind and Carlisle's."

"I am not the same. I'm not the immortal I used to be, Edward." Jasper says coldly.

"But the Volturi don't distinguish between time. For those who have lived as long as they have, time really means nothing. If they know you changed Carlisle in malice and you were one of the leaders in the southern wars, they will torture you and kill you." Edward smiled arrogantly.

"Edward, Jasper is family. He has changed and you know it. You cannot bring up the past of a changed man! You cannot turn your brother in for crimes he committed many years ago! You have committed many offences, against our laws, Edward, since your change. You are no better than Jasper!" Carlisle yelled.

"Aren't I?" Edward smirked then narrowed his eyes at Jasper. "You keep your mouth shut regarding my relationship with Bella or I will tell the Volturi what you have done. They will not hesitate to end you."

The rest of Carlisle's thoughts come in bursts. So many times Edward threw Jasper's past up in his face when Jasper wanted to do the right thing. Jasper told Carlisle how he felt about me. He wanted to protect me from their kind. Edward had slaughtered so many humans even in the time he was with me and had to wear black contacts to hide his scarlet eyes. In the times I thought he was thirsty, he had just killed a human.

Jasper thought if Edward saw how quickly my life could end, he'd leave me alone so he attacked me. He would have never hurt me. He thought his plan to save me had worked until I went to Volterra to save Edward.

Since that day Jasper watched over me. He was so quiet about it and kept it to himself other than telling Carlisle of his fears. When I became pregnant, he was forced by Edward to plot with him to kill Renesmee.

"You will say that the child will be an immortal child. You will say that it won't control itself." Edward had growled in Jasper's face. "I will expose what you really are to our family and the Volturi. You will be hated by our family for changing Carlisle. You are the greatest enemy of the Volturi for helping to start the biggest war of our kind in history. They would love to know where you are!"

I didn't need to see any more so I released Carlisle's memories from my mind.

"Why, Carlisle? Why didn't you stop this? Why didn't you force Edward to leave? Why did you let his torment of Jasper go for so many years?" I say with a raised voice.

"Because I was afraid that if we retaliated against Edward, he'd go to the Volturi with what he knew. I promised Jasper all those years ago that I would save him and protect him. I couldn't do anything to jeopardize the trust that Jasper had for me after it took so long for him to accept me."

I hadn't realized Aro was holding my hand until he spoke. He had saw everything, too.

"I must say, Carlisle, that the whole existence of your coven has been a lie. So many secrets you share with them. No wonder you stayed away from me for so long. With one touch of my hand, your secrets would have been revealed."

"Everything I've done is for the love of my family. Surely you understand now that you have a mate and daughter of your own. You'd do anything for them even if it broke the laws of our kind."

Aro looked away for only a second. He knew Carlisle was right.

I see Rosalie and Emmett standing not far from me with confused expressions.

"Carlisle, your other children have a right to know what we do. May I show them?" I ask.

He looks over at his children remorsefully and nods.

I go to them and hold out my hands. When they do I use Renesmee's gift and allow my thoughts to flood their mind. I feel them tense and grip my hands stronger as they learn everything. When I pull away, Rosalie looks on the verge of collapse. Emmett holds her tightly to him.

The door opens and Alec steps inside and nods at me. He had finished with Charlie.

"Renesmee, would you please sit with your Grandpa Charlie until I get there? Maybe you can project things to him to help him get through his change."

"Sure, Mommy." she says. She gives Carlisle and Esme one more look and then leaves. I can't tell what she feels for them. Her expression is sad.

I give Jane a nod and smile and she follow Renesmee, knowing I want her to accompany my daughter. I then look at Aro, my brothers and sister pointedly.

"Do you know what you want to do with the Cullen's, Bella?" Crystal asks. I nod. "Then their fate is in your hands. We will back your decision, whatever it is." She then looks at Caius and her brothers in a 'don't even think about disagreeing' expression.

"Where are the prisoners?" I ask.

"Locked away in the cells." Felix says.

With that, I storm out of the room and head to the dungeon. I can hear the footsteps of Aro and my brothers and sister behind me. Carlisle and Esme are with them as well along with Emmett, Rosalie, Felix and Demetri.

It is very dark in the dungeon with just a few torches to provide light. I feel like I've been brought back in time. Did they not see a reason to have electricity down here? I look from cell to cell until I see them. They are shackled to the wall with their feet inches off the ground. I run to Jasper and yank on the chains.

"Release him!" I say. He looks at me in shock as I stand by while Felix grabs the key and unlocks the shackles from him. He falls to the floor when he's released. I wrap my arms around him to help him stand. When he has righted himself, I take his hand.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I know now what you've done for me. I know now how you were tormented by Edward. For that he will pay dearly."

"But all that I've done….what I did to Carlisle….you'll punish me." he says, his voice shaky.

"I just released you, Jasper. Would I have done that if I were going to physically punish you?" I say then motion for Demetri. "Please take Carlisle, Esme and Jasper to a guest room and guard them there." I turn to Rosalie and Emmett. "It is your choice if you want to remain here or leave."

They stayed firmly in place with disdain etched on their face.

I then pace in front of Edward and Alice. I look up at them with a smile.

"Hmm, which one to end first. Decisions, decisions." After a moment more, I glance at Felix. "Unshackle Alice."

"Isabella?" Aro says quietly.

"What sport would it be if I kill her while she's helpless? She has to feel like she has somewhat of a chance. That's half the fun."

When Felix releases her, I stalk toward her slowly. While she glares at me as if she's unafraid, her body trembles violently.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Alice." I say. "You have broken the laws of our kind and deceived me. But it's not those things that bother me as much as your disregard for my daughter's life and your attempt to kill my father. It's for those reasons that you will suffer most." I then smile menacingly. "So let's begin."

I reach back and then slap her hard in her face. She cries out and grits her teeth. "Yeah, that's payback from earlier. You can't honestly think you can smack your queen and not be punished for it." Next, I punch her hard in her stomach. She flinches from me as I scream in her face. "That is for Renesmee! You did nothing to protect her when she was still inside me. She was innocent and helpless and you did nothing when her life was in danger!" I punch her again and she falls to the floor. "How does it feel to be helpless, Alice?"

I then go absolutely crazy punching and kicking her as she must have done to Charlie. Her face mangles and cracks with every punch and I can hear her bones breaking with every kick. She is wailing now and begging me to stop.

"Did Charlie beg for his life, too? Did he cry out as you beat him?" I scream.

I then grab her hand and bite it just as she bit Charlie. I pull hard as I bite and her hand completely detaches from her arm. She throws her head back and lets out a deafening wail. I smile in satisfaction when she begs me again for her life.

I grab her by her hair and yank her up to face me. "For all that you've done, an eternity of suffering wouldn't be enough but I grow tired of you, Alice."

"Bella, no, please, have mercy! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything!" she begs.

I continue as if I didn't hear her. "I won't give another thought to you so….this is for me!" With that, I grab her head between my hands and twist. Her eyes flash with both pain and fear. The last thing she sees in her existence is me smiling deviously at her before her head completely detaches from her body. I toss it behind my back without a second thought.

"Now, what do I do about you, Edward?" I say.

"Oh god." Edward breaths, making me laugh.

"That's a good idea, Edward. You should start praying now. Maybe God will provide the mercy that I won't." I say.

When I take a step toward him he flinches.

I turn and smile at Aro and my brothers and sister. "Look, the arrogant and intimidating Edward Cullen is now cowering against a wall. My, my, how time changes things."

"Please, Bella." he says at barely a whisper. "I love you."

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF LOVE!" I scream. "You never loved me. I saw Carlisle's memories. I saw that you were only a step away from killing me from the day you met me!"

His face crumbles into a pleading frown. "I love you."

"I know everything about you, every detail and you sicken me! From draining humans while I was human to blackmailing Jasper to plotting against Renesmee, I know everything!" I scream. I'm trying to see clearly through the red haze. This beast inside me is furiously rattling its cage. I'm starting to become more in tune with that side of me though I don't think that's a good thing.

"I'm at a loss, Edward. Where do I start with you? Pain is not enough. Torment is not enough. Death is not enough."

"No one loves you more than I do. Don't do this." he whispers.

"Pain." I say and he drops to his knees trying not to cry out. "Didn't I tell you not to speak of love, you fool?"

I search my mind for other gifts I can use against him and I find several of the gifts from the immortals who fought with us are still in my mind. Can I retain the abilities I've been exposed to and use them whenever I want? I've never dreamed of the possibility. I will have to explore the notion later. For now, I'm very glad to have them.

"You have hurt so many people who have loved you, Edward. You were an arrogant ass and every evil you have done against them will be avenged."

I flip my wrist in front of me and a flame ignites and hovers inches from my palm. I can manipulate it from my mind to do anything I want it to.

"Alice was reminded of the person she had offended before she was punished. I think it's only fitting that you are given the same."

"Oh god." Edward groaned and again I laugh.

"Let's start with payment for the evil you inflicted on Jasper, shall we?" I say and push the flame from my hand and in a second, it's under Edward's hand, burning him slowly. His back arches against the wall and his screams are raw and agonizing….just as I want them to be.

I move the flame slowly up his arm until it turns it to ash. I pull it back before it can burn his neck.

"Ooh, that hurts, doesn't it?" I grin.

"Bella, please, spare me!" he screams.

"Did you spare Jasper from your constant torment? Did you ever let his past be just that, his past? You were a thorn in his side for years." I say then look at him thoughtfully. "Hmm, a thorn in his side."

With that I shoot the flame forward and ignites his side. He clenchs his teeth and thrashes in pain.

When a gaping hole is burned under his rib I summon the fire back to me.

"Now, as I have seen through Carlisle's memories, you have been an ungrateful ass to your mother and father figures. How terrible it was for them to try to love someone as arrogant and deceitful as you. You caused them pain…. and now you will pay."

I move the fire to his foot and allow it to slowly creep up his leg. It's a bit startling how much his agony satisfies me. He has been such a deceitful bastard for so long. It's about time he pays for his deeds.

I summon the fire back to me when it reaches his knee. His body is shaking violently. He looks as though he's trying to speak but can't form the words. As I watch him closer, I see his thoughts. He's trying to talk to me through his thoughts.

"_Stop, please. Let me make this right. Let me atone for my sins. Let me love you…let me love….Renesmee."_

And that's when I lose it. The beast in me breaks free but I keep it from completely overtaking me.

The fire in my hand rises into a ten foot high inferno. I throw it at him and his right arm and leg ignite in white hot flames.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF HER!" I snarl, screaming over the sound of his cries of excruciating pain. "YOU TRIED TO KILL HER! YOU HATED HER! YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR HATRED OF HER!"

My instinct to protect my child leaves me insane with rage.

"BURN, YOU SON OF A BITCH! BURN!" I scream.

I let the fire spread over him as he convulses in misery. It only takes seconds for the flames to consume him completely. Even when he's nothing but ash, I still don't feel like it's enough. With a roar of feral rage, I stomp on his ashes. I curse Edward for everything he has done.

Then I feel strong calming arms wrap around me.

"He's gone." Aro whispers in my ear. "He can't hurt you or Renesmee again, my love. He's gone."

I collapse in his arms and let the peace that only he can give me fill my senses.

Everything is a blur as he packs me up to our bedroom. I don't realize that Edward's ashes are on my clothes until Aro starts to undress me. He remains quiet as he goes to our closet and returns with a simple white dress and helps me slip it on. He leads me into the bathroom and wipes my hands and face with a cool cloth and then he brushes my hair.

"Do I really look that bad?" I ask when he kneels in front of me.

"You could never look bad, sweetness. You were just a bit….dusty."

He smiles and then leans in to kiss me gently. My body seems to come to life and every nerve within me demands his touch. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me to deepen our kiss. He moans against my lips and snakes his hands up my dress to squeeze my thighs firmly. He picks me up and then I feel my back hit the wall.

"You want this now, Isabella?" he mumbles as he bites and kisses my jaw and neck.

His words make me release my hold on him. There is still the remaining Cullen's to deal with and I ache to be by Charlie's side while he changes.

"Okay, maybe not right now but we can't wait much longer, babe."

Aro smiles. "Oh, no, we won't wait much longer. I feel the beast rattling its cage and god forbid we both let our instincts take us over on the same day. There may not be a castle left!"

He kisses me one more time then helps me to my feet. "Shall we deal with the Cullen's first?"

I nod. "Yes. Let's get all the unpleasant things out of our way. I want Charlie to awake with as little drama as possible."

Aro kisses my hand and leads me down to the throne room. Everyone has joined there to wait for me. My brothers and sister stand from their thrones and welcome me with hugs.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rosalie asks when I sit down.

"I will be." I smile slightly.

"Bring the Cullen's." Marcus says. He is doing so much better. Other than his scar, you'd never know he was hurt.

While we're waiting, I hold my hand out for Emmett and Rosalie to join me.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask.

"We're behind you whatever you decide, Bella." Emmett says.

"As are we, sister." Caius says with a small smile. "The fate you decide for them will be upheld."

"Thank you." I say.

When Felix brings them in, we all sit straight on our thrones. I would bet we look pretty intimidating to those before us.

"Carlisle, I'm sure you have informed Jasper of what happened before I released him." I say.

"I have, Bella. He was quite baffled when we were escorted from the dungeon."

"Though the three of you have been spared the fate of Edward and Alice, your actions, or lack of action in this case, still deserves punishment." I say sternly.

"We understand." Carlisle says without looking at me.

"As I said before, releasing you would give the wrong impression to the rest of our world and we can't allow that." I say. "So I give you this choice. You will remain here under the service of your kings and queens or you die. Choose now."

"I will serve you." Jasper says without hesitation.

Carlisle and Esme look at one another for a moment then nod. "As will we." Carlisle says.

"Fine." I say then stand. "Now, I will leave you all to tend to my father. Demetri, if you will, please escort the Cullen's to an appropriate room with the guard."

He nods then gestures Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper to follow him.

After everything that has happened, I feel tremendously close to Emmett and Rosalie. I can see no distinction between them and my brothers and sister so I now will treat them as such. I hug my brothers and sisters then take Aro's hand and lead him from the room.

"I agree with your decision, sweetness. You handled it beautifully." he says then kisses my hand he holds.

"Hopefully we can finally find peace about all that has happened and can begin our lives together free of drama." I say.

Aro laughs quietly. "We are the Volturi, my love. There will always be drama."

"And as we have handled this ordeal with the Cullen's, we'll deal with everything together."

He stops me in the middle of the hall and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Isabella. I've never loved anyone or anything half as much as I love you." he says.

"That's not entirely true, babe. I share your heart with Renesmee." I smile.

"That you do." he says. He looks at me for a moment and then his gaze turns heated. "Let me taste you."

I reach up on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. He deepens our kiss right away and moans when the tip of his tongue touches mine. I have to pull away as my body seems to be pulsing with need for him.

"Later, my king." I smile. "You can taste any part of me you wish when we are alone again."

Aro groans and slouches his shoulders. "Don't make me wait long, Isabella. I'm afraid I can't share you with everyone much longer. I am quite greedy, sweetness. I will have my share of you soon."

"I'll count on it." I say and pull him in the direction of Charlie's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I didn't leave Charlie's side and just as I promised, I was beside him when he woke. My venom had healed every one of his wounds and made him absolutely beautiful. I worried so much about what he'd think about being a vampire but surprisingly he already knew.

"I sort of figured it out when Alice sank her teeth into me after beating me half to death." he had said.

I had asked him what he thought of being immortal and he had hugged me.

"I would do whatever I needed to do to stay with you, Bells."

He and Renesmee bonded within the first few hours they were together. I remember him looking at me the same way that he looked at me when I was little. He showed his feeling in his expressions. Even though he was rough around the edges, it was never hard to tell that he loved me.

Jasper, Carlisle and Esme settled into their roles as guards without problem. Though I didn't see them every day, I talked to them on occasion but not about anything personal. As for Edward and Alice, their names have never been mentioned.

Renesmee has been buzzing with excitement because Crystal has reached her ninth month of pregnancy and baby Jace would arrive at any time. Poor Caius is a mess. He will not leave her side. With every wince she may make, he goes a bit manic until she tells him she's fine. He will be a great father.

Now that things have settled as much as our lives can be, Aro and I can finally resume with our need to quench our thirst for one another. Tonight, we had one another in the shower, against the wall in the bathroom, on the floor between the bathroom and bedroom and, just now, in our bed. After we have calmed, Aro pulls me close to him and we lay on our sides facing each other.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, babe, but have never gotten the opportunity." I say.

"What's that?"

"So many times you've let on as if you knew me while I was still human. You knew my quirks. You also knew a great deal about Forks. How is that possible?"

He looks away shyly then grins at me. "Let me show you." he says and closes his eyes.

I see everything. His bond for me solidifying when I walked into the throne room for the first time, the physical pain he was in when we were apart, the many times he would travel to Forks to be near me, my graduation, the fight with the newborns, when he found Jacob for me to attend my wedding, and finally to when I stepped out of the car when I arrived here for good.

"Oh my….you were always there….loving me and longing for me." I say, my voice quivering.

"Of course I was, sweetness. I loved you. I love you still." He rolls us over where I'm on top of him. "I never gave up hope that you'd love me one day. I faltered when you became pregnant. I worried you wouldn't make it through Renesmee's delivery, but you did and my hope was renewed. Now you're here and my wildest day dreams and fantasies can come true, and believe me, I have a lot of them."

Our desire for one another begins to build as he kisses me again. I rock my hips back to take him inside me but I suddenly felt….weird. He looks at me in complete confusion when I pull away from him.

"Do you feel that? Do you sense it?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?"

"A presence. Do you feel someone near?"

He tilts his head slightly as he lets his instincts lead him. His expression goes from confusion to absolute wonder.

"Yes, I feel it."

Right as I am about to sit up, I feel a flutter inside me. It's there, the presence is from within me.

"A baby, Aro. I can feel it. It's a baby." I say, my eyes wide.

The expression on his face is something I will never forget. Sheer joy lifts his face into the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. He takes my face between his hands and kisses me. When he releases me he laughs excitedly.

"In my thousands of years in existence, I never fathomed that I'd be a father one day but because of you, my love, I am. Thank you, Isabella. Thank you for bringing my daughter into my life and for giving me a child that we've conceived together. Thank you for loving me, sweetness. Thank you for making me so happy."

"Don't thank me, my love. Thank fate that brought us together. Thank god for letting our paths cross. I love you, Aro. I will love you for eternity."

He smiles again and kisses me sweetly. "For eternity."

**Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing this and all of my stories. I appreciate you taking the time to read. Please let me know what you think. Do you like the ending? **


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! I'm so happy to say that my first YA book is now available to read at Swoon Reads. I've taken a bit out of every one of my fanfics and made one book. It's called Shifting Sand by Crystal Norton. Please go have a read (It's free!) and if you like it, review it and maybe it will be published in print! Here's a synopsis…

Aura has encountered every supernatural being in her immortal life except one, the Egyptians. They are mysterious and guarded against other races. When Aura's clan is defeated by these illusive immortals, their secrets are revealed when she forms a sacred bond with the most sadistic of the three Egyptian leaders. Despite their constant fighting and revulsion for one another, Aura finds a world that has always fascinated her but never dreamed possible. She also finds love where she least expects it so powerful that, some believe, will give meaning to the phrase, 'I love you to death.' Aura must find the truth about that power and live before a greater enemy destroys her and everyone she loves.

I want to say again THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, to everyone who has read, favorite, and/or reviewed my stories. I'm so thankful for you!

Also, do you have a Twitter page? Come follow me! /crystalg30


End file.
